


Hear Me Now

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Broken Hearts, Broken Psyche [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Dark Derek, M/M, Master Derek Hale, Master/Slave, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Slavery, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Abuse, gets better I promise, hes actually fluffy inside but he has trouble with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: When Peter buys Derek a slave the younger wolf thinks that he must be joking when it comes to light that his uncle is in fact not joking...Derek caves and accepts the slave. However, he never wanted a slave, so now that he has one...he finds himself in way over his head.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Broken Hearts, Broken Psyche [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498754
Comments: 67
Kudos: 175





	1. Surprise

Sitting on his couch Derek let out a groan as the doorbell rang. Rising to his feet he made his way into the foyer and opened the door. Sending a glare to the man on the other side of the threshold. 

“What do you want now Peter?” he grumbles. The older man just smiles and gives a mocking shrug

“Oh, how you wound me nephew, can't an uncle visit his favorite nephew?” 

“I'm your only nephew,” Derek counters. “Now what do you want?” 

His uncle let out a sigh and glanced down at the ground for a moment. Looking back up he wore a serious expression. 

“I have come into…a new assistant, one could call it, but I have no need for it,” Peter explained. 

“And rather than just toss it out, I figured what would be better than giving it to my wonderful, caring nephew,”

Derek observed his uncle for a moment before letting out another sigh. 

“Tell me you didn't,” he says as his uncle smiles and leads him to where the older man’s car is parked. 

“Tada!” his uncle exclaims gesturing to the back seat where a figure is sitting hunched over. 

“You did,” Derek mumbles under his breath as he observes the still figure that is staring straight ahead at the back of the passenger’s seat. Derek turns to his uncle. “You got  _ another _ slave?” 

“Slave is such a nasty word for it,” Peter argues, waving his hand dismissively. “I prefer the term unpaid assistants.” 

Derek can't help but roll his eyes. 

“Besides, I told you, I came into him...I won him...in a raffle,” Derek turns to his uncle and raises a brow. 

“If you weren’t wanting another slave why did you enter a raffle with a slave as the prize?” 

“The raffle never said anything about him being the prize..it said a surprise award..and you know how much I love surprises,” Derek rakes a hand over his face. 

“Peter I have never dealt with slaves before,” Derek reminds his insufferable uncle. 

“Which is why I got you this,” the other man holds up a small pamphlet that is titled. ‘Dealing With Human Slaves For Dummy Werewolves’ 

Grumbling Derek takes the pamphlet and looks back to the slave in the car. 

“Look,” his uncle says even though Derek still isn’t looking toward him, “give it two weeks at least, if you still don't want it, I'll take him back and find some use for him.” 

Derek scoffs. “By ‘find some use for him’ you mean tossing him in one of your corporate businesses don't you?” 

“You know me so well nephew,” his uncle smiles. 

Letting out a sigh Derek nods. “Two weeks,” 

“Glad to hear it, who knows you may find a use for him yourself.” Derek shakes his head slightly before opening the door. 

“Alright, come on..out,” he commands. 

He watches as the slave steps out and then stands before him with his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed. 

“You are going to be staying with me, so go inside.” the slave says nothing as he turns and walks toward the house.

Looking back to his uncle he keeps his expression neutral. 

“One of us is going to die because of your rashness,” Derek says. 

“I love you too nephew,” Peter says before circling around the car and opening the driver’s side door, and climbing into the vehicle. 

As he drives away Derek turns to the human. “What’s your name?” 

“My name is whatever you want to call me Master?” the slave answers. Derek rolls his eyes but gives a slight nod. 

“I  _ want _ you to tell me the name that your parents chose for you when you were born.” 

“... Mieczysław, Sir,” the slave answers. “But they nicknamed me Stiles,” Derek ponders this for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, I’ll call you Stiles,” the slave nods again. “Follow me and I'll show you around the house.” he turns on his heel and leads Stiles into his home. 

\---

“Alright so this is the kitchen, I normally don't eat breakfast, the fridge may not be stocked, I'll go and get groceries tomorrow on my way home from work.” Stiles again nods. 

Derek then hows him the living room before leading him upstairs. He gestures to a door near the stairwell. 

“This is my office,” his expression suddenly darkens as he looks into Stiles’ eyes. 

“You are not allowed to enter here or my bedroom without express permission is that understood?” he's not ashamed to admit that he flashes his crimson eyes at the human. The shiver of fear that runs through the boy amuses him. 

“I understand, Master,” Stiles answers bowing his head in submission.

Derek then leads him up the stairs and shows the slave the door to his room at the end of the hall and reiterating how he is not allowed inside. 

Afterward, they find themselves in the living room. Derek sitting upon the couch and Stiles kneeling at his feet. 

They sit in silence for a while before Derek yawns and shuts off the television. 

“I'm going to bed,” 

“Good..goodnight Master,” Stiles says without looking up. 

Derek doesn’t respond, instead continuing on as if he didn't hear the slave speak. He climbs the stairs and enters his bedroom before throwing himself upon his mattress.

\---

The next morning Derek wakes slowly, flinching at the bright light that cuts through the crack in his curtains and shines directly in his eyes. 

Sitting up he slides off the bed and begins dressing himself. 

Leaving his bedroom he descends the stairs and enters the kitchen to find Stiles just finishing plating breakfast. 

Clearing his throat turns out to be a bad idea as it shocks the slave. 

The sound of the plate shattering as it collides with the floor rings in Derek's ear. 

He raises his gaze from the mess on the floor to the shaking form of Stiles.

“Master, I'm so sorry, I’ll..I’ll clean this right up,” he sputters. 

However, before he can move Derek grabs his arm. 

“Shut up and listen,”

Immediately Stiles forces his mouth closed.

“I'm not mad, this  _ was  _ an accident, clean it up and start over,”

“Ye..yes Master,” Stiles nods before stepping over the shattered remains of the plate and grabbing the broom from the closet. 

Derek watches him clean up the mess before making another omelet, though he does notice how there is only one being cooked. 

“Make another for yourself,” he instructs. 

“Master, I..I'm fine, I’m not hungry.”

“Stiles shut up and make the damn food, I wasn't asking.” Derek snaps as he looks down at his emails on his phone. 

He catches the whispered. “Yes, Master,” but doesn’t acknowledge it.

Once Stiles has set his plate of food in front of him Derek begins eating.

“I’ll be taking you to work with me, we can stop to get you more clothes on the way home,” 

Stiles says nothing and Derek relishes in the silence. 

\---

Arriving at work Derek turns to Stiles who stares at the large building in awe. 

Clipping a leash to Stiles’ collar Derek holds it firmly in his hand. 

“Rules,” he begins. “You talk to no one but me and only in response to something I say to you, you do not leave my office or my side or go with anyone who isn’t me, understand?” 

“Yes, Master,” Stiles nods. 

“And finally, you touch nothing, if you do I will punish you, understand?"

"Yes, Master,"

As they enter the building Derek ignores the numerous stares he receives from the others in the building. 

Opening the door to his office Derek leads Stiles inside before closing the door behind him. 

He then moves to his desk and opens his laptop. He watches out of the corner of his eye how the slave looks around for a moment before moving over to kneel beside him. 

Derek says nothing, instead continuing to type on his laptop, answering emails, and organizing files.

After an hour passes he can tell that the prolonged kneeling is wearing down on Stiles’ knees. 

“You may stretch your legs,” Derek permits 

“Thank you, Master,” Stiles bows his head before standing and moving around the office. 

\---

Stiles sighs in relief at the pressure on his knees being relieved and the ability to move around and stretch out his stiff muscles. 

As he moves about the office he thinks about how his new master is probably the hardest person to read for him, his rules are a little basic aside from the exception about the no going into Master’s bedroom, though he also has not sampled the methods of punishment that most do when they acquire a new slave, to show the human what will happen to them should they step out of line. 

He is pulled out of his thoughts however when his eyes land upon a photo in a frame. Looking closer he finds it to be a photo of what appears to be a family. His eyes land on a man who looks to be a younger version of his master and smiles. Before he knows what he is doing his hand reaches out and he lifts the photo from its place on the shelf.

“What do you think you are doing?” 

Slowly Stiles sets the photo back in its place before turning around to find his master standing behind him with a raised brow. 

“I...I was…”

“You were looking at a photo,”

Stiles bows his head. “Yes, Master,” 

“You touched something in my office,”

“Yes, Master,” 

“You broke one of the rules I explained to you very clearly,”

“Pl...please Master, I'm...I'm sorry,”

For a moment his owner says nothing but then he lets out a sigh.

“Bend over the desk,” 

Knowing that arguing is futile Stiles bows his head and does as instructed. 

The sound of a belt being undone causes him to freeze. 

“This may be your first offense but maybe some extra lashes will grind it into your mind that you should not break my rules,”

Stiles feels the thin pants he is wearing pulled from his hips. He shivers at the cold that caresses his bare flesh. 

_ SMACK _

The impact causes Stiles to lurch forward and take a deep breath. 

Before he can ready himself for the next one…

_ SMACK _

It continues like this for fifty lashes. At the final lash, Stiles is sobbing, his tears falling to the wood of the desk, he struggles to keep his legs firm and barely manages to keep himself from falling into a panic attack. 

“Alright, that's enough,” he hears his owner mutter. 

He feels his wrist grabbed and allows himself to be dragged to the couch in the corner of the office. 

He is laid on his stomach, turning his head to the side he catches sight of his master staring at him for a moment.

“Lay there for now and don’t move,”

“Y...yes, m...master,” Stiles stutters. 

When his owner turns away from him, Stiles buries his face in the cushions of the couch. 

‘I just want to go home,’ he thinks to himself

  
  
  
  



	2. Im Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles shopping for clothes and a new collar, however what happens when the slave tries to thank him in the only way he knows how?

Stiles watched as his master types away on his keyboard. He was afraid to fall asleep and miss an order although closing his eyes and falling into the abyss that is sleep was tempting.

Willing himself to stay awake however he tried his best not to shift positions, as any movement caused him to hiss through the instantaneous pain of his smarting butt. 

His master must have noticed this as the man glanced in his direction for a moment before returning his gaze to his computer. 

Suddenly the door to the office opens and a man walks in, he wears a black suit with a red tie, his hair seems as if he tried to brush it but quickly gave up due to it still somewhat messy. 

“Derek I just got off the phone with…” 

The man pauses when his gaze lands on Stiles. 

Immediately Stiles rushes to his feet despite the pain that courses through his lower half as he moves. 

Moving to his knees he bows his head, as is expected of a slave when a wolf approaches them. 

“Who is that?” the man questions. 

“That would be my new slave,”

There is silence in the room for a moment before the new man speaks again.

“I never thought you would own a slave.”

“Peter gave him to me yesterday,” Master says. 

Stiles keeps his head bowed and remains quiet, not knowing what else to do. 

“Stiles, go lay back down,” Master ordered. 

Doing as ordered, Stiles lowered himself back onto the couch and rested his chin on his arms. 

“Anyway,” the man begins. “Erica, Boyd, and I are heading out to the bar tonight, we were wondering if you would like to join us?”

“Sorry Isaac, I can't, especially when I have a new slave to break in.”

The younger man nods. 

“I figured as much when I saw him. Oh well, hope you have a nice night.” 

Derek nods his response and the younger wolf leaves. 

The room falls back into silence for a while before Stiles feels the pain from his lashing receding. Slowly he rises from the couch and moves to kneel next to his master, he does however refrain from resting his butt on his heels. 

“We are going to be leaving soon, you could have stayed on the couch,” Master says with a glance. 

“The pain is almost gone, figured that I should come back to my proper place,” Stiles answers with his head bowed. 

His owner says nothing in response. 

\---

A few moments later Derek shuts off his computer and pushes his chair away from his desk. 

Rising to his feet he looks down at the slave. 

“Come on,”

Immediately Stiles stands and moves to stand behind him. 

Derek leads him back down to the lobby and out of the building. 

As they both climb into the car Derek puts his key into the ignition. 

“We have some shopping to do for you, have to get you some clothes, and a different collar, that one looks like it's constricting your airway.”

“You don't need to spend money on me master, I'm not worth it,” Stiles murmurs. 

Letting out a growl Derek pulls out of the parking lot and begins driving to the clothing store 

“I am buying you clothes and a new collar and that is final,” he all but roars. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices how Stiles flinches and tries to quietly do some breathing exercises.

Taking a moment to let out a sigh himself, Derek glances at the human. 

“Look, just…” he pauses for a moment and takes a breath. 

“When I say something don't argue with me, I don't care if you think you don't deserve them, I am not having you walking around in those thin pants, the last thing I need is you catching something and having to take you to the hospital,”

Stiles says nothing in response, instead, bowing his head doing his best to shrink in on himself. 

The rest of the drive is in silence. Even looking at one another until they arrive at the clothing store. 

Derek leads Stiles by his leash into the building and makes straight for the slave section. 

However what he finds there is disappointing. 

The racks are littered with more pairs of the thin cotton pants and shirts that Stiles currently wears. 

Letting out a growl he turns around and heads for the men’s clothing section. 

As Derek picks through the clothes, occasionally holding them up to Stiles to gauge whether they would fit, an employee approaches. 

“Excuse me, but if you are looking for clothes for slaves, their section is that way,” she points off to the area where they had just come from. 

Derek nods with a huff. 

“Yes I know, however, you have no clothes that will do anything to protect him from the cold in that section, so I figured to get him some that will,”

“But..” the woman starts, only to be silenced by Derek’s flashing red eyes. 

“Is there a problem?”

She shakes her head and walks off.

Derke ignores the smirk on Stiles’ face and returns to picking out clothes. 

Once they have what Derek judges as an appropriate amount of clothes, Derek quickly finds a red leather collar and adds it to the pile. 

As Derek pays for the items the cashier looks between him and Stiles for a moment before looking away. 

Later as they load the bags into the trunk of Derek’s car he catches the scent of a faint joy radiating off of Stiles but he doesn’t bring it up.

\---

Derek watches as Stiles carries the bags into the house when they arrive. Stepping out of the car he moves to grab the last bag only to have it snatched by the slave. Stiles keeps his head bowed as he enters the home.

Letting out a sigh Derek climbs the steps and passes through the threshold where he finds Stiles kneeling in the living room. 

Toeing off his shoes Derek makes his way to sit down on the couch. 

“You did good today,” he says honestly. 

“Thank you, Master,” Stiles says.

Suddenly Stiles moves to kneel between Derek's legs catching the werewolf off guard. 

Slowly Stiles reaches out and takes the zipper of Derek’s jeans in his fingers and slides it down, the sound tearing through the silence in the room. 

Derek sits, too stunned to move, watching as the slave then opens his fly and fishes out his cock from the confines of his underwear. 

Just as Stiles is about to wrap his lips around the head of his member, Derek snaps out of his shock and shoves Stiles away from him.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?” he screams, his eyes flashing red, he can feel his fangs dropping and his nails elongating into claws. 

He watches as Stiles scrambles backward, to put distance between them, only to have his back hit the wall. 

The human bares his throat and whimpers

“ANSWER ME!” Derek shouts again. 

“I..I.. wa-was than-thanking you, m..m..master,” Stiles stutters.

Derek stands there for a moment, of course, the slave would try to thank for him for today’s shopping trip.

“If you ever lay your hands on me without my express permission again I will rip your throat out with my teeth, is that understood?”

“Yes, Master, I'm sorry, Master,” 

Derek lets out a sigh and turns his back to the human. 

“Whatever,” he mumbles before leaving the room. 

\---

That night Derek is still unable to get the image of Stiles mere inches from swallowing his cock out of his head. 

Deep down he knows that this is how most slaves thank their masters, with sexual favors. But this only makes bile rise in Derek’s stomach as his mind quickly takes him back to the time when he was sixteen and Kate was forcing herself upon him. How she too would wrap her lips over his dick and drag her lying tongue against the underside of the shaft. How she would trail her fingers along his sides as she licked her way to his nipples before smiling at his pleasure. 

All before she killed his family. 

Suddenly Derek is pulled from his troubled memories by the sound of crying and rustling. 

Rising from his bed he leaves his bedroom and descends the stairs, he finds Stiles laying in the corner of the living room thrashing about and softly whimpering. Approaching the flailing human Derek reaches out and gently nudges him. 

Instantly Stiles’ eyes open and he once again scrambles away from Derek. However, due to his positioning in the room, he doesn’t put much space between him and his owner.

Derek sits there and watches him, saying nothing. 

After a moment Stiles manages to calm down, he averts his gaze away from Derek. 

“I'm sorry for waking you, Master,” 

“What happened?” 

“I...I had a nightmare,” Stiles admits. 

Suddenly Derek feels his blood start boiling, pure rage takes over his body. 

“You had a nightmare?” he seethes. 

“I…” Stiles begins, only to be cut off by Derek. 

“You don’t get to have nightmares, your kind doesn’t deserve to have nightmares,  _ I  _ have nightmares because  _ your _ kind killed my family.” 

It is only as he finishes speaking that he realizes that he is towering over Stiles who sits, quivering in the corner. 

Stepping back the wolf grunts. “You and your kind are the  _ real _ monsters,” 

He turns his back on the slave and returns to his bedroom. As he lays back down under the covers he trains his senses, focusing his hearing on the living room. 

He frowns when he hears muffled sobs. What shocks him even more is when he hears a faint “I’m sorry momma,” 

Sleep evades Derek for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for showing support to this fic, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback and thoughts on the chapters!.
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	3. Disagreement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of Derek's outburst weighs on Stiles to the point where he cant keep it together...how will Derek respond to his break though

Derek growled as he woke up the next day. He lay in bed for a moment before standing to his feet. Descending the stairs he once again finds Stiles hunched over the stove, turning over sausages in one pan and stirring eggs in another. 

“M..m..morning Master,” the slave murmurs with his back still toward the werewolf. 

Derek says nothing as he moves to sit at the kitchen table. 

A moment passes before he hears Stiles turn off the oven and begins transferring the food onto a plate. He carries it over to Derek and then kneels. 

“I'm..I'm sorry for last night Master,” he mutters. 

Derek says nothing, instead he continues to eat his food. 

Stiles bows his head and tries his best not to recede into his mind as he thinks about how he has disappointed his master. 

He waits silently as his owner finishes eating his breakfast. 

The werewolf rises to his feet and points to his food. 

“Take care of it,” he orders before walking back to the stairs and ascending to the second floor. 

Rising from his knees Stiles takes the plate to the sink and begins cleaning it. Once he is finished he looks around the house and lets out a sigh. Moving into the living room he begins cleaning the room of dust. 

After he has finished he moves into the kitchen and begins wiping down the counters. 

While he is doing so, he freezes when his master comes down into and opens the fridge and retrieves a gallon of milk. 

“Wha…what would you like me to do m.master?” Stiles stutters. 

His owner stares at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. Stiles watches as the werewolf takes a swig from his glass and leaves the kitchen. 

Stiles then feels a tightening pressure in his chest as he watches his master walk away. 

\---

It continues like this for a week, Stiles doing anything and everything he can think to do, making meals for his owner, cleaning the kitchen, living room, and bathrooms when needed, doing laundry so the wolf will always have a supply of clothes for work, but never once does his owner say a word to him. 

Finally, the day comes when he asks his owner to give him an order, practically pleads with him but the wolf says nothing. 

The feeling of his body going on autopilot takes over and he soon finds himself sitting in the far corner of the garage, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms keeping them secured. 

His breathing quickens and his vision blurs, whether or not it's from the hypoxia of trouble breathing or the tears that manifest in his eyes, he's not sure. 

Pretty soon the sound of the door opening cuts through the fog in his mind. Looking up he finds his owner staring down at him. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“I...I didn't...didn't want to bother..bother you, Master,”

The werewolf narrows his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Your pathetic,” he growls before walking away. His master moves to the door before looking back over his shoulder.

“Get up and get in here, you have work to do,” 

“Y..yes, M..master,” Stiles sputters. 

He rises to his feet and wipes his hands over his eyes before following the wolf back into the home. 

He climbs the stairs and begins cleaning the bathroom while his owner enters his room. 

That night after his master has finished eating, he sits at the table and watches as Stiles cleans the plate. Once done, the slave turns to the master and bows his head.

“What else would you like me to do sir?”

For a moment the other man says nothing, and then he lets out a sigh. 

“What have you eaten?”

Stiles is stunned to silence for a moment before answering. 

“I..I've been eating the granola bars you keep in your pantry Sir,” he pauses before realizing that he just admitted to eating his owner’s food without permission.

“I'm sorry Sir, I know you haven’t given me permission, I'm so sorry, I've just been hungry and I didn't want to eat any of your expensive food so I thought that if I at the granola bars it would be ok, I promise it's the only thing I’ve eaten, I won't do it anymore I promise.” 

The annoyed growl that comes from the wolf shocks him into silence. He reflexively bares his throat in submission to the wolf. 

“Why are you so fucking annoying?” his owner grumbles. 

“I..” Stiles begins

“Shut up,” his master cuts him off. 

Falling silent Stiles mentally readies himself for a beating.

“All you do is act as if I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth or something, you won't stop doing things that I haven’t even told you to do, and then to top it all off you have a fucking panic attack in the garage...why are you so…so..”

“Broken?” Stiles asks before realizing that he spoke out of turn, that he interrupted his owner, but for some reason, he realizes that he doesn’t care that he did, that he needed to say it.

“Yes! You, humans, think that your life is so fucking hard but you never for once think about us werewolves, our kind was hunted by you humans for centuries, our families and packs were torn apart because humans couldn't understand that we had been living amongst you for just as long and never once tried to hurt you,” the wolf growls. 

“I'm..I'm sor-”

“Stop. talking.” 

Stiles immediately closes his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before opening them to watch his owner. 

“The other night you said you had a nightmare, what about?”

Stiles shifts his weight from side to side for a moment before bowing his head. 

“It was more of a memory, of my mother,”

This seems to surprise the werewolf who for a moment raises his brows before narrowing his eyes. 

“Explain,” he commands. 

“She was sick when I was young...our master at the time had taken her to the doctor and was told that she had something called dementia...that she was going to die and nothing could be done to save her...our master let me stay with her while she was sick, halving my chores to be done around the house so I could be by her side...one day I came back from my work and sat with her...she told me she loved me and then closed her eyes...I watched my mother die, held her hand when her soul left her body...the next day my master sold me back to the facility.”

The wolf studies him for a moment before sighing. 

“I'm sorry to hear that, and...I want to apologize for how I treated you that night,”

“I'm a slave..your slave, you are able to talk to me however you want,”

“Doesn’t mean I should have spoke to you how I did without knowing what the nightmare or memory was about.” 

Bowing his head Stiles mutters “I don't want your pity,”

“It's not pity,” his owner growls. “And you should watch your attitude, I am still your master,”

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Stiles murmurs. 

His owner lets out a sigh and wipes his face with his hand. 

“Look, I am not going to lie to you and say that I enjoy having you around cause I don't, not that I don't like you,”

“You don't like me though,” 

Immediately his master is in his face. 

“I told you to watch your attitude, that includes interrupting me,” 

“I'm..”

“We’ll discuss your punishment in a moment.” the wolf says simply. 

“Yes, Master,” Stiles slumps. 

“Now as I was saying, it's not that I don't like you, it's that I don't know how to take care of a slave, I have never had one before and I'm only going by how I know my uncle would treat  _ his _ slaves,”

The wolf pauses for a moment before continuing. 

“but...I think we can come to an agreement of sorts,”

Stiles raises a brow. 

“I can stop viewing you as a slave, and more as a roommate if you can promise me that you will stop acting as if you are fine china, it annoys me and I will not let you keep doing it,”

Stiles nods “I promise Master,”

“That's another thing, you don't have to call me that, you can call me Derek if you want,” 

Stiles hesitates for a moment causing Derek to take pity on him.

“We can work to that if we have to,” 

Stiles nods in understanding. 

“Good, now we _ do _ have to discuss your punishment.”

Stiles bows his head and lowers his pants before turning and leaning against the counter. 

“What are you doing?”

“Readying myself for my punishment, Master,” 

Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding and undoing his belt.

“You are only going to receive ten understand?”

“Yes, Master,”

“Good,”

Stiles loses himself in his mind as his owner dishes out his punishment. 

Once he delivers the final lash Derek steps back and loops his belt back around his waist. 

“Now that we are done with that, we are going to go into the living room, you will kneel by my feet while I watch television is that understood?”

“Yes, Master,” 

Nodding, Derek leads Stiles into the other room and places down a pillow for the slave to rest his knees on while he kneels. 

Turning on the television, Derek leans back and feels his body relax slightly.

A bit of time passes before Derek feels something heavy on his knee. Pulling his attention away from the movie he is currently watching he looks down to find Stiles with his head resting on Derek’s leg, his breathing slow and even suggesting that he is asleep.

Slowly Derek reaches down and strokes his had through the human’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for showing support and love to this fic, I hope you are enjoying it and if you are, let me know what you think in the comments below
> 
> thank you all again!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	4. What we Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are still trying to get used to their new accommodation. they both learn that it's going to be harder than they thought

Derek hadn't known how much time had passed since Stiles had fallen asleep but looking at the clock he finds that it is getting late, slowly he lifts the human’s head from his leg. Without a word, he grabs hold of Stiles and lifts him onto the couch. He lingers a moment to make sure that Stiles is asleep before he climbs the stairs and enters his room. Laying down on his bed he finds that he feels a strong sensation of relaxation, like the weight on his chest has been lifted.

Closing his eyes, he finds sleep easily. 

  
  
  


The sound of someone knocking on his door awakens him. Opening his eyes he finds a sliver of light sneaking through a small opening in the drapes over his bedroom window. 

Letting out a groan he pushes the covers off himself and crawls out of bed. 

Opening his bedroom door he finds Stiles standing there. 

“What do you want?” Derek asks, his voice gravely from sleep and eyes only slightly open. 

“I was...um..I was going to make breakfast but you...your out of things in your fridge,” Stiles stammers out, doing his best to keep his gaze on Derek and not look down at the floor. 

The werewolf takes a moment to allow the words to be processed by his waking mind.

“Alright, let me uh...get dressed, and then we’ll go to the store and get groceries,” 

Stiles nods and turns to walk away, he pauses however and glances at Derek. 

“Good morning by the way,” he says with a half-smile before rushing off without waiting for a response.

Shaking his head Derek closes the door and moves to his closet where he begins pulling on articles of clothing. Once he is dressed in a grey henley and dark black jeans he pulls on his leather jacket and leaves his room.

He finds Stiles sitting at the kitchen table twiddling his thumbs. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Derek says as he opens the front door. 

He hears Stiles jump to his feet and follow closely behind him. 

Once in the car they buckle their seatbelts and pull out of the driveway.

  
  
  


“You know,” Derek begins. “Because we are out in public,” 

“I'm going to have to act like an actual slave,” Stiles nods. “Shouldn't be too hard since I still am one,” the human gives a weak chuckle. Derek says nothing. 

“I uh...I didn't mean anything by that,” Stiles says

“Then why say it?” Derek grunts as he turns onto the main road. 

“I was just trying to lighten the mood,”

“Poor job,” 

Stiles averts his gaze and looks out the window. 

\---

Arriving at the grocery store, Stiles falls into the routine of following two steps behind Derek, his head bowed and his hands at his sides. 

Derek tells him to grab a cart and continues into the store. 

Doing as instructed Stiles grabs the metal grocery cart and follows behind the wolf. 

Derek leads him throughout the building, stopping here and there to place items into the cart, and then carries on. 

Just as he is turning the cart to enter the next aisle he lets out a yelp as he runs into another cart, this one being pushed by a bulky male wolf, it tilts to one side, though the man is able to steady it. 

“I'm so sorry sir,” Stiles says bowing his head. 

“Not as sorry as you are going to be,” the man growls. As he takes a step towards Stiles, Derek is suddenly there.

“I’ll deal with him, back off,”

The other wolf studies him for a moment before grunting and leaving the aisle.

Derek turns to level a glare at Stiles and the human immediately feels residual fear course through his veins. 

“What happened?” Derek growls

“I...I was turning the corner and we bumped carts,” Stiles answers while looking at his shoes.

Derek is silent for a moment and then he nods. 

“Fine, come on, we have more things to get,” 

Surprised, Stiles looks up at his owner.

“You… you not going to punish me?”

“For bumping into someone while turning the corner? No,” Derek says before continuing down the aisle. Stiles feels a sensation of warmth in his chest as he follows his master.

  
  
  


Overall the haul they pull from the grocery store is bound to last them for at least two months. 

Stiles was surprised that Derek could spend so much money without worrying, but when the wolf explained how his family had left him pretty well off after their deaths and with his business, money is one of the few things he doesn’t have to worry about.

After they finish unloading the groceries the human and the wolf find themselves sitting in the living room, though Stiles quickly realizes that he can not get comfortable. 

Letting out a sigh he slides off the chair he is currently sitting in and moves to sit against Derek’s legs. 

“What are you doing?” the wolf asks him.

“I...I couldn't get comfortable in the chair,” he answers.

“So you sit against my legs?”

“I can move if you want me to,”

Derek thinks for a moment but says nothing. 

Stiles slowly relaxes against the firm muscles in Derek’s legs and joins Derek in watching the show on the television. 

  
  


Silences passes between them for a while until Stiles can't take it any longer and asks the question he has been needing to ask, 

“Derek?”

“What Stiles?”

“Do you...do you hate me?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Because...you had said my kind, meaning humans...killed your family and that means....by association that you hate...hate me,”

Derek keeps his gaze on the television while he thinks. 

“It's ok if you do,” Stiles suddenly says. “I would hate me too,” 

“I don't hate you, Stiles, I just...it's hard for me to trust people,”

“I...I would like to earn your trust,” 

“I know you would, and I want to trust you...it's just going to take time,” 

“Ok,” Stiles says simply. He sits there for a moment before turning his attention back to the tv. 

\---

Stiles sits on the bed in the guestroom a few hours later, thinking to himself, thinking of the conversation he had with his owner. MastDerek had given him permission to use this room as his, to sleep on the bed, to use the closet, to do with it what he wanted...it seemed fake to Stiles at first, Stiles still not finding it easy to trust the man who owned him with something so big, but when Derek gave a small reassuring smile Stiles felt himself melt and he promptly entered the room.

"This...this is nice," he whispers to himself.

  
  
  


That night as Stiles carries the food over to the table he somehow slips and falls forward. 

The chili he had made flys from the bowl and covers Derek from head to toe, mainly pooling in his lap. 

Looking up from his spot on the ground he spots the glare that is burning from Derek's eyes.

"You have five seconds to run," the wolf growls, his eyes flashing crimson. 

Jumping to his feet Stiles runs for his room. He closes the door and leans against it. 

He is sent sprawling however when the door is kicked open by his owner.

"Please Master," he shouts "it was an accident," he tries to crawl away but his efforts are futile. 

"That's all it ever Is with you, you worthless slave," Derek growls.

He grabs Stiles by the neck and spins, slamming the human into the wall. The younger of the two grunts with the impact. He ignores the pain on the back of his head as he looks into the wolf’s eyes but it's like all signs of the man he was talking with a few hours ago is gone. 

"All you ever do is have accidents, when are you going to grow up."

"Maybe if I had some help," Stiles snaps suddenly before freezing.

"What did you just say to me?"

"It...it slipped, I'm sorry master,”

The backhand that sends him crashing into the dresser is deafening. He bounces back from colliding with the furniture only to have his throat grabbed and lifted upward. He is choke slammed into the ground, the back of his head connecting with the hardwood floors and making his vision go blurry. 

"You will show me respect,"

But Stiles doesn't hear him, all he can hear is himself muttering "please don't kill me," in a vertigo induced slur 

This causes Derek to freeze for a moment and slowly let go of Stiles' throat. He looks down at the muttering human and sees puncture marks from where his claws must have cut into Stiles. 

Going into the bathroom he grabs a washcloth and wets it. 

Lifting Stiles bridal style he lays the human on the bed before gently cleaning the wounds 

"I'm sorry Stiles, I'm so sorry," he murmurs. 

Once he is finished cleaning the wounds he pulls the covers over the human. 

"Get some rest, Stiles." 

"Yes...master," stiles mumbles. 

The pain Derek feels in his chest from that sentence is surprising and abrupt...and it makes him feel like he was just stampeded. Slowly he closes the door behind him as he leaves the room.

He rushes to his own bedroom and closes the door quietly before sliding down and bringing his knees to his chest, he buries his head in his arms and he cries. He cries for the hurt that he has caused Stiles, he cries for the fact that he has no doubt become a ma that his mother would be disappointed in if she were still alive. But he mainly cries because during that entire altercation...he ignored his wolf screaming at him to stop hurting the young human.

“I'm so sorry Stiles,” he repeats into the darkness of his room. 

He crawls into bed but when he can't find a comfortable position he lets out a sigh and lets his wolf take over. 

He opens his bedroom door and removes his clothes. Tossing them aside he lets the shift take over. He makes his way to lay in the hallway outside Stiles’ room and rests his head on his paws. 

Finally, sleep gives him an illusion of peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, love, and support that you have shown this story so far, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback and it is always welcome!
> 
> Thank you again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	5. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to apologize to Stiles however the human will hear none of it. 
> 
> finally, Derek gives one last-ditch effort to try to show Stiles that he truly does care for him and regrets his actions.

Derek woke to silence, he subconsciously knows that he is in his human form. Rushing into his bedroom he quickly dresses before heading downstairs. 

Though instead of finding the human making breakfast like most days, he finds the kitchen void of any presence.

Turning and ascending back up the stairs he opens the door to the room he provided for Stiles. 

He finds the human still in bed, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Stiles?” he questions but receives no response. 

“Stiles,” he tries again, but still the human makes no indication of having heard him despite the short distance between him and the wolf. 

Letting out a sigh Derek moves to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Look Stiles, we should...we should talk about what happened yesterday,” 

“I’d rather we not,” 

Admittedly Derek flinches at the rough sound of Stiles’ voice.

“I just want to apo-”

“Don't,” the human cuts him off. 

“I told you I don't want to talk about it,” 

Derek lingers for a moment before nodding. 

“Fine,” he murmurs before standing and walking to the doorway. 

“Would you at least come down for breakfast?” 

He waits and watches, after a moment he releases a sigh of relief when Stiles slips out from the cover of the bedsheets and rises to his feet. Derek leads the way down into the kitchen and heads to the stovetop. Glancing over his shoulder he watches as Stiles sits at the table. 

Quickly grabbing sausages out of the fridge along with eggs he quickly makes a quick meal of scrambled eggs and sausages. 

Carrying over the food to Stiles he sets the plate on the table and seats himself. 

“I...I'm sorry,” he says suddenly.

Stiles silently eats his food, not looking at the wolf. 

“I...I'm sorry about last night, I...I lost control,” 

“You seem to be doing a lot of that recently.”

Derek freezes and bows his head. 

“yeah...I have, but...I'm trying to be better, I really am,”

When Stiles says nothing, Derek lets out a huff. 

“Fuck it,” Derek growls, only to take a moment to collect himself before he slips back to his old self. 

“I said I was sorry for hurting you last night, I don't know what else you want-”

“You've said that before,” Stiles cuts him off. 

“You said that you were gonna start seeing me as a roommate and not a slave,” Stiles growls. “And not even a full day had passed before you were back to knocking me around, and then you have the audacity to apologize and expect me to forgive you?”

Derek stares wide-eyed at the human, no slave would think to talk to their owner in such a way, but here was Stiles, talking to Derek,  _ yelling _ at Derek like he was just another person.

“I can't forgive you, Derek, because if I do...if I give into...to  _ this _ then what's to say that you aren’t going to backhand me again the next time you get angry?”

The werewolf sighs and nods. 

“Your right, but Stiles...I promise you...I swear to you that I can do better, I can prove it to you,”   
  


“How?”

“I meant it when I said ‘no more slave stuff’ from now on no more putting chores off onto you alone, I'll help around, I’ll…I’ll leave the room if I'm angry or frustrated and come back when I'm calmed down.”

Stiles observes him for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, it's not enough.”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Derek pleads. 

Never before has he felt like this with someone outside his family. Like he  _ needs _ to make this alright, to fix the bridge between them...as if it's the only thing in the world that matters. 

“What do I need to do fix this?” he asks, just barely loud enough for Stiles to hear him. 

“I can't tell you, Derek, no one __ can tell you, you have to grow a fucking pair and figure it out for yourself, you may be a werewolf but no one is going to hold your hand for  _ this _ .” Stiles counters before standing to his feet. 

“I'm sorry,” Derek repeats, not knowing what else to say.

“It doesn’t matter,” Stiles replies before leaving the room. 

\---

Derek doesn’t know how long he sits at the table after Stiles leaves. Though a quick glance at the clock tells him that roughly two hours have passed. Rising to his feet, he looks around and sighs, and sets to work. 

He cleans the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. 

It's only after he cleans the bathroom does he look to the stairs, letting out a huff he climbs the stairs and sets to work on straightening up the bathroom between his and Stiles’ rooms. 

Once he is finished he moves to go back downstairs but pauses outside Stiles’ door. He looks inside the room and finds the human sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. 

The mere sight makes Derek’s heart drop. He opens his mouth to say something but at the last moment, he thinks better of it and leaves the hallway, descending the stairs and planting himself on the couch in the living room.

  
  


Dinner passes in silence.

Stiles comes down the stairs and eats the meal that Derek had prepared, but as soon as he is finished, he wordlessly rises to his feet, rinses off his plate in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher, and then climbs the stairs and returns to his room. 

Derek watches this happen from his own place at the table and lets out a sigh. 

In a last-ditch effort to think of how to fix this, he thinks back to what his parents would do when they were fighting. 

Clearly talking was out of the question so he delves further into his memories. 

He manages to recall one time his parents had gotten into an argument, the reason fleeting from Derek’s mind, and his father had walked out, claiming he needed to cool down. He recalls how his father returned hours later and found their mother in the living room.    
  


_ “I'm sorry,”  _

_ His mother just sits there, looking at him with a sorrowful expression. Before she can say anything, Derek watches as his father falls to his knees and begins working his hands down her legs, massaging the limbs and muscles. _

_ “What are you doing?” his mother gasps. _

_ “Taking care of you, asking for forgiveness...showing you that I love you,” his father responds as he works his knuckles into his wife's heel causing her to hum.  _

_ Neither one of his parents seemed to pay mind to seven-year-old Derek who had been reading his picture book on the other couch. _

Derek is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Stiles move around in his room. Rising to his feet he climbs the stairs and stands in the doorway of the human’s room.

The human in question stares at him.

“Strip,” is all he says. 

The look of shock on Stiles’ face makes him backtrack.

“Just your shirt and pants...I'm not going to hurt you, I promise,”

Stiles holds his gaze for a moment before curiosity seems to win out and he takes off his shirt before shucking his pants. 

“Lay on your stomach in the middle of the bed,”

Again there is the scent of fear and worry.

“Please trust me on this Stiles,”

The human pauses for a moment before nodding and doing as told. 

Derek moves to stand next to the bed and reaches his hands out, trailing them up and down the human’s back. 

He can feel the tension in Stiles’ muscles and grimaces. Slowly he begins working his fingers into the flesh and works on the knots easing them out and smiling at the hum that escapes Stiles’ lips when he releases the tension in Stiles' left shoulder. 

“Wh..what are you doing?” Stiles sputters. 

“Taking care of you, asking for forgiveness,” Derek responds. ‘Showing you that I love you’ he thinks. He doesn’t know where the thought comes from, but he doesn’t push it away when it pops into his mind.

He trails his hands over Stiles‘ entire back. Working out the knots and massaging the muscles. He gives some work to Stiles’ kneck and stifles a chuckle at the groan that comes from the human. 

Making his way down he eases the tension in Stiles’ hips, legs, and finally his feet before telling the human to turn over. 

Sluggishly Stiles rolls onto his back, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

Derek is silent as he begins repeating the same process with Stiles’ chest and stomach before working on his legs and ankles. 

He notices how the human’s relaxation and apparent pleasure has granted Stiles an erection and the mere thought of being able to achieve that with the human causes Derek’s own cock to twitch in his pants but he doesn’t go anywhere near Stiles ‘ apparent interested member. 

\---

Once he is finished, Derek looks down at the blissed-out Stiles and smiles. The human’s breathing has slowed slightly, telling Derek that he is on the edge of sleep. 

Pulling the covers over the younger man Derek gives one last look to the sleepy man’s face before walking to the door. 

“I love you,” he finds himself saying before turning off the light and closing the door. 

He misses out Stiles’ head had turned to face him with a smile spreading across the human’s lips. 

Entering his own room, Derek strips down to his boxers and lays on the bed, somehow, despite the events of today he manages to finds sleep rather quickly.

He has one final thought before the void of sleep claims him

_ Mate _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the love and support that you have shown this story so far, It means a lot to see just how many people are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! your feedback is my motivation!!
> 
> Thank you again 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	6. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek get into it when Stiles learns an important fact about what he is to his werewolf master

Stiles wakes up the next morning and lets out a deep breath, memories of yesterday’s events flooding back into him with every waking moment. He takes a moment to muster his courage before he slides out of bed and moves into his closet. Dressing himself he then opens his door and descends into the kitchen. 

The sight that greets him when he comes to the bottom of the staircase makes him falter. 

Derek is moving about the kitchen, dressed in grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Deep down Stiles knows he has to admit that it does things to his imagination about his owner. 

  
“Oh, your up,” Derek says, pulling Stiles from his thoughts. 

“Yeah I..I just woke up,” Stiles nods. 

“Well I..I hope you like hashbrowns and cheese,” Derek smiles as he turns back to the food. 

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Stiles asks. 

“Oh, no, you can sit down if you want,” Derek says over his shoulder.

Stiles falters for a moment and then nods with a smile as he moves over to the kitchen table and sits down. 

“So how did you sleep?” Derek inquires.

“Well, I had a nice massage before I conked out,” he smiles. 

The werewolf gives a chuckle as he begins transferring food to plates and then carries them over to the table. 

Stiles watches as his owner puts his food in front of him before he too takes a seat. 

The human watches the wolf for a moment. 

“What are you doing?”

Derek freezes for a moment before setting his fork down on the table and letting out a sigh. 

“I...I'm trying,” Derek says, his gaze not rising from the table. 

“I'm trying to..to be better,”

Stiles is silent for a moment before nodding. 

“So you think that making breakfast is going to make everything better? That giving me a massage is going to make me forget what all you've done to me?” he pauses and takes a breath. “Do you honestly think that saying you love me is going to make me forgive you?”

Derek’s head whirls to face him and for a moment Stiles sees genuine fear in the wolf’s eyes. 

“I..I.. Stiles..I..” Derek stammers. 

“You what Derek? Spit it out,” Stiles commands. 

“I  _ do  _ love you, you… you’re my mate,”

“What does that mean?”

“It..it means you are the only one for me, you….there is no one else for me after you,”

“So basically I'm the only one you could love?”

Derek nods.

Stiles studies his face for a moment before nodding. 

“You're an ass,” 

Derek’s eyes widen in shock before filling with a sense of hurt and his head falls. 

“You’re an ass if you can actually sit here and tell me that I'm basically your soulmate as if to make me forget about the fact that you were constantly beating me,”

“I'm..I'm not trying to excuse myself, Stiles, I'm just saying that...I love you, and I will do anything to earn your trust back,”

“You can't earn something  _ back _ if you never had it to begin with,” Stiles growls before walking off and retreating into his room.

Sitting on his bed he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

Raking a hand over his face he tries to think of a reason Derek would lie to him about the ‘mate’ thing and the ‘love’ thing. 

“Ugh, why does he have to be such a fucking bunny?” Stiles thinks to himself as he recalls the look of complete and utter defeat that flashed across Derek’s face before he walked away. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes before he finally leaves his room. Looking around the hallway he finds Derek’s door shut. Moving over he raises his hand to knock and falters.

Taking a deep breath he rasps his knuckles against the door. 

A moment passes before it opens to reveal a Derek who stares at the ground.

“The least you could do is look at me, you  _ did _ just claim that I'm your mate,”

Slowly Derek lifts his eyes to  look at the human. 

“I don't know why you think that playing this whole ‘submissive’ card is a good strategy cause it's not, but that aside, since when are you the type of person to give up?”

“I'm not giving up Stiles, I just…,” he sighs and shakes his head. “You don't like me...I'm not going to make you talk to me if you don't want to,”

Stiles holds his gaze for a moment before arching a brow. 

“You’re a coward,” 

“Wha-”

“You are a coward if you are just going to let this go,”

“I'm not a coward Stiles, I'm just adjusting to the fact that the only person I could ever love won't feel the same way towards me and it's ALL MY FAULT!” the werewolf shouts before slumping on himself.

“It's all my fault and I can't do anything to change that so just please...leave me alone,” 

Stiles again sees the defeated look that takes over Derek’s face, and surprisingly...it makes him feel a wave of hurt in his chest. 

He nods and then turns away. He resists the flinch that threatens to coarse through his body when the door closes behind him.

\---

That is the last time that Stiles talks to the wolf. Whenever he tries, Derek stops and gives him a distant look, almost as if he is lost, before walking into his room and closing the door. 

At first, Stiles tries not to let it get to him, but as it progresses, he finds that not hearing Derek’s voice, it's like not having something important in your life. 

There comes a time when finally he can't take it anymore. 

It's a night when Stiles had made dinner and was waiting at the kitchen table for Derek to come retrieve it.

The wolf comes down a moment later, his expression still broken and movements robotic, as if he is on autopilot. He takes the plate into his hands and moves away. 

“STOP IT!” Stiles finds himself shouting. 

The flinch that visibly runs through Derek’s body makes him deflate immediately. 

“Just stop it, don't...don't walk away..please,” Stiles pleads

Derek doesn’t walk away but he doesn’t turn to face him either, Stiles assumes that’s fair. 

“I'm sorry for what I said, I...I should have thought about your feelings, I just..”

“You don't trust me,” Derek suddenly says. 

Despite the negative phrase, Stiles finds that hearing Derek’s voice sends a wave of calm over him. 

“I...I..” Stiles falters. 

“I do trust you, Derek, that's the problem,” 

At this Derek finally turns around to face him 

“I mean..what slave trusts their master? The one who constantly gets hurt,” 

“I know I hurt you Stiles, but I'm done with that...I won't ever hurt you again,”

“You said that before and you still did it, you still hurt me, Derek,”

Again Derek deflates and he bows his head.

“But...and this is a big  _ but _ ...I...I can give you another chance...if you promise to show me that you are going to take this seriously,”

When Derek’s brows raise in hope Stiles can't help but smile and nod. 

“Yes, if you can show me that you actually  _ love  _ me...I can give you a chance.”

For a moment Derek is nothing but smiles, but then it falls and he averts his gaze

“What's wrong?” Stiles questions.

“I love you, but...you don't love me and...I'm afraid that I hurt you too bad to ever be able to..and I'm...I'm scared that you won't,”

Stiles moves to stand directly in front of the wolf and slowly wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, causing the wolf to freeze and stare at him in shock. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there...in the meantime..how about you have dinner with me?”

Derek nods with a large smile and together they move to the table and seat themselves.

After dinner, Stiles rises to his feet and moves to collect Derek’s plate but the wolf bats away his hand. 

  
“I'll clean up you go relax,” 

Stiles holds his gaze for a moment before nodding and moving into the living room. 

A little while later, Derek comes into the living room and slowly seats himself next to the human, a safe distance away but they're all the same. 

They watch television for a while until Stiles starts yawning.

“You tired?” Derek asks.

“Just a little,” 

“You want to go to bed?

“Yeah, I probably should,” 

He stands to his feet but finds that his drowsiness is worse than he thought and promptly falls back down...into Derek's arms. 

‘Alright come on, let's get you to bed,” 

The human lets out a yelp when the wolf picks him up and carries him bridal style up the stairs and into his room. He is gently laid on the mattress and he lets out a hum.

He expects Derek to leave and head to bed himself, but instead, the wolf moves to the end of the bed and places Stiles’ ankles into his lap. Stiles knows what is coming and closes his eyes just before the gentle pressure from Derek’s fingers begin massaging into his ankles and feet. 

He lets out a hum and melts into the mattress.

He is just on the edge of sleep when Derek finishes and rises to his feet. He covers Stiles’s feet with the blanket and moves to brush a rogue strand of hair away from Stiles’ face. 

“I love you, and I’ll say it as much as I can until you believe me,” he whispers.

He leans down and placing a soft gentle kiss on Stiles’ forehead before leaving the room and closing the door. 

The warmth that had flooded Stiles during the massage, doubles to the point that a smile crawls across his face. 

“You just might get there sooner than you think Sourwolf,” he whispers. He pauses at the nickname and smiles again.

‘How fitting’ he thinks before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this chapter!!! if you enjoyed it let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback!!
> 
> and feel free to come hang out with me and other sterek shippers here: [Sterek Eternal](https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp)


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a heart to heart that ends with Stiles making a choice.

Derek wakes to a knock on his bedroom door. Letting out a tired groan he rises to his feet and opens it a crack.

Stiles stands on the other side with a small smile on his lips. 

“Good morning,” the human greets. 

“What time is it?” 

“Almost ten o’clock,”

Derek signs and opens the door wider, forgetting that he had removed his outer clothes last night. 

Stiles lets out a small yelp when he catches sight of Derek’s crimson boxer briefs that are straining to contain his morning wood. 

Derek lets out a curse and covers his groin with his hand. 

“Sorry,” he groans.

Stiles forces the blush on his face to dissipate before answering. 

“It's..it's fine, every guy gets morning wood, nothing to be ashamed of...nope...nothing at all,”

Images of the obscene sight of Derek’s straining cock flash in his mind as he stammers.

“Stiles? Are you ok?”

“Peachy,” the human answers much too quickly

Deciding it best not to address the look of shock on the human’s face, Derek switches topics 

“Ill be right down, if you could start on breakfast,”

This seems to pull Stiles from his thoughts.

“Well, that's what I was coming to tell you, breakfast is already prepared,”

Derek nods.

“Alright, let me get dressed and I’ll be down,”

Stiles nods and moves down the hallway.

When he comes to the bottom of the stairs he stops to take a breath.

‘Of course, I get the owner that is hot and is hung like a fucking horse,’ he thinks to himself. 

He takes another breath before moving to the table and sitting down. 

A few moments later Derek comes down the stairs, wearing a grey tank top and jeans that hug his form perfectly. 

Stiles zeros on the muscular pecs that push out on the fabric of the shirt, his nipples visible in the cloth.

“You ok?”

Stiles shakes his head and looks up to find Derek staring at him with a raised brow. 

“Um..yeah, sorry I zoned out, I was thinking about...what to make for lunch,”

The wolf studies him, no doubt detecting the lie but yet he doesn’t say anything about it. 

Derek takes his seat and begins to dig into his food.

“Alright, so I have to work tomorrow, and I was thinking..do you want to come with me?”

“What would I be doing?”   
  


“Reading, I have a television in my office so you could watch that if you want?”

“You..you wouldn't have me kneel at your feet?”

He doesn’t miss the look of hurt on the wolf’s face.

“Um..no,” Derek says as he drops his gaze to his food. “I told you I wouldn’t do that anymore,”

“Sorry, I just...it's still somewhat hard to believe..ya know with my whole history and everything,”

Derek nods silently but keeps his gaze on the plate of food in front of him. 

Stiles doesn’t miss the flash of hurt on Derek’s face.

“Well then I guess I'm coming to work with you again,”

Derek raises his head and gives a small smile to the human.

Breakfast passes and soon they find themselves sitting in the living room, both sitting on the couch. 

Derek props his feet on the small coffee table in front of him while Stiles sits next to him. 

Neither of them speaks as they watch the news. 

However, when a broadcast premiers of protests happening in Washington State, Stiles turns to Derek and raises a brow.

“Would you ever free me?”

He narrows his brows when Derek doesn’t move. 

After a moment Derek lets out a breath.

“I...I would,”

“You don't sound so sure,”

“I would Stiles, I would free you I just…”

“You don't feel like it right now,” Stiles scoffs as he looks away.

“No, it's not that,” Derek insists. “It's just...I'm afraid,”

“Afraid of what?”

“I...I can't tell you,”

“And why is that?”

“Because we finally have something resembling nice going and I don't want to ruin it,” Derek admits. 

Deep down he knows he is a coward for not telling Stiles the real reason he is afraid to free him. That being the fact that when Stiles is free, he no longer has to stay with Derek and can walk away..leaving the wolf forever,”

“We  _ do _ have something nice going Derek, but it's cruel of you to have the ability to free me and not do it,” Stiles grinds out before rising to his feet and leaving the living room. 

Derek listens as he climbs the stairs and retreats to his room, the door shuts a moment later and he hears the lock slide in place with a click. 

Picking up the remote he turns off the television and trails after the human. 

Once he stands outside the door to Stiles’ room he gives a gentle but audible knock.

“Stiles?” he calls through the door. 

“Please talk to me,” he continues. 

When he receives no answer he hangs his head with a sigh.

“I'm sorry,” he murmurs before going back downstairs and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

\---

Stiles furrows his brow when he hears nothing but silence in the house, despite but having the door closed, he can usually hear some activity from the rest of the house. But now...but now he hears nothing. 

Slowly he opens the door and steps into the hallway. Again he stops and listens but still, he hears nothing. 

Moving down into the kitchen he zeroes in on a piece of paper.

He approaches it and lifts it. Despite the messy scrawl, he is able to read the message. 

  
  
  


> “ _ Stiles, I went for a run to give you some space, I know it's not the best solution but I didn't want to argue with you, _
> 
> _ I hope you understand that I  _ do _ care for you Stiles, I just...I have trouble with my words.  _
> 
> _ I'm sorry  _
> 
> _ -D” _

Stiles sets the note back on the counter and looks to the door.

He didn't mean to make Derek leave, he just...he just wants the wolf to talk to him, tell him  _ why _ Derek won't free him.

Letting out a sigh he sits down at the kitchen table and rests his head on his hands while he waits for the werewolf to return. 

  
  
\---  
  
  
  


An hour passes before Derek finally comes back, he enters through the front door and moves straight to the stairs. 

“Derek,” Stiles calls out.

“Let me take a shower Stiles,” Derek sighs as he moves up the stairs.

Stiles sighs and falls back into the table chair. 

As he hears the shower start he sighs. 

He doesn’t move for the duration of Derek’s shower.

When the werewolf finally comes back down the stairs he stops when he finds Stiles staring out the window. 

“I didn't..mean to make you so uncomfortable that you had to go for a run,” Stiles says. 

“It wasn't because of that Stiles, it was because...because I have something to tell you but I don’t...I don't know how to tell you,” 

Stiles observes him for a moment before giving a slight nod.

“Does it pertain to the reason why you won't free me?”

Derek averts his gaze in shame as he nods.

“Then I deserve to know Derek,”

“I know you do, but...I'm afraid,”

Again Stiles says nothing as he observes the wolf. 

“Fine, don't tell me,” he stands to his feet.

“Stiles wait,”

“Ya know...yesterday you said you loved me, after you gave me the massage and I believed it, but now...now I just don't know,”

Derek shrinks in on himself.

Stiles takes in his broken posture.

“So what? The big bad wolf hurt by the truth when a human is the one who is saying it?” he growls as he moves to stand in front of the wolf.

“I...I'm sorry,” Derek murmurs. 

He doesn’t expect the fist to come crashing into his jaw, nor does he expect another to connect with his cheekbone, right under his eye.

He stumbles back, bracing himself against the table as he stares at Stiles in shock. 

“You should be,” the human spits before walking away.

Derek stands there for a moment before he feels red hot anger in his stomach. Letting out a growl he charges up the stairs and throws open Stiles’ door. 

The human turns to him and takes in the sigh of the furious alpha. 

He scrambles off the bed and towards the far wall.

“Derek, I'm sorry..please...don't, don't hurt me,”

Immediately the wolf freezes. Stiles watches as his red eyes shift back to their normal hazel.

“I...I…” Derek stammers.

He looks into the fear-filled eyes of Stiles and winces. 

Without another word, he retreats to his own room and closes the door.

  
  


‘Why do I keep screwing this up?’ he mutters to himself

A moment later there is a knock on his door.

“Derek?”

He looks up as he hears Stiles speak through the door. 

“Derek..I’m sorry,”

Slowly Derek opens the door. 

“Why are you apologizing?”

Stiles looks down and shifts uncomfortably. 

“I shouldn't have punched you...I just...I just got so angry.

“I deserved it, Stiles I deserved a lot than that,”

Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“I break everything I touch, first it was Paige, and then it was my family and now…” he looks up at Stiles with tears in his eyes/ “now it's you,”

Stiles feels his heart clench in empathy.

Slowly he moves to embrace the wolf in a hug. 

“You didn't break me, Derek, I'm already broken,”

“I want to put you back together but…” Derek murmurs before he lets out a breath as he musters up his courage.

“I want to free you, but I'm afraid that when I do...you will realize that you don't nee me,”

“Derek-” Stiles begins but the wolf continues. 

“You don't love me, you said so yourself, there would be nothing keeping you here and you would leave me and I don't think I can go on with that Stiles,” Derek says as the tears roll down his cheeks.

Stiles doesn’t know what it is, the admission that Derek is afraid to live without him, or the fact that this big burly alpha werewolf is openly crying in his arms. But Stiles suddenly feels another round of stirrings in his chest as he thinks about his owner. 

“Derek you are my owner, my master, like it or not you are. We both knew from the start of this that our relationship would be rocky because it didn't start off consensual.”

Derek gives a meek nod. 

“I won't lie to you and say that the thought of running as far away as I can get from here the moment I am free doesn’t sound tempting, but you would always have a special place in my mind.”

Derek says nothing as he slowly moves back.

“I'm sorry,” he says again.

“I know you are Derek,” Stiles nods. 

He looks to the bed and gently takes Derek’s arm. He leads the wolf to the mattress and pulls back the sheets.

Easing Derek into bed Stiles feels a warmth at the domesticity of it but pushes those thoughts away. 

Once he has Derek covered with the comforter he moves from the room. He gives one last look to the prone form of Derek Hale, the werewolf who owns him, the man he undeniably has feelings for, before he closes the door.

It's hours later, well into the night when he comes to his decision. Despite all that Derek has admitted to him..he has also admitted that he can't let Stiles go.

So now, Stiles stands in the kitchen, with the back door open, staring into the night. 

Deep down, he knows this is suicide, but he doesn’t care, it's his life...his choice...and he's choosing to run.

So he runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this story so far, and thank you all for the comments!!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does his best to make his way to freedom but Derek has called In the big guns to find him.

Derek lets out a groan as he opens his eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in through his window. 

He lays there for a moment longer before grunting and climbing out of bed. 

After pulling on a fresh pair of clothes he moves to the door. He freezes, however, when he is just about to turn the door handle. 

Something feels off, he just can't put his finger on it. 

Opening the door he moves down and peeks inside Stiles’ bedroom but finds it empty...and that's when it hits him..the house is dead silent. 

Panic surges through him as he runs down the stairs and checks every room only to find them empty.

Running out into the backyard he manages to catch a weak hint of Stiles’ scent but it only lasts to the tree line before being blanketed by the other scents in the forest.

“Stiles what have you done?” he breathes as fear consumes him.

\---

Stiles lets out a wince as he trips over another fallen branch and face plants into the ground mixed with twigs, rocks, leaves, and other things that he doesn’t to think about. 

Standing to his feet he takes a second to settle his breathing and listen for anything that sounds like an angry werewolf on his trail. 

When he hears nothing he nods to himself and continues on. 

Coming to a flowing river, he lets out a groan of pleasure as he leans down and scoops water into his mouth. 

With his thirst now quenched he moves through the woods. 

It's not long before he finds the woods opening up into a park where he sees a group of people, no doubt werewolves, playing with their children. 

A few of them have slaves standing beside them, waiting for an order and surprisingly it makes Stiles’ heart clench as he thinks about Derek. 

Pushing those feelings down he makes his move and walks down a nearby path, eventually coming to a sidewalk. He follows it into the city, walking as if he has done it a thousand times before. He doesn’t look at anyone, moves out of other people’s way when needed, and even hands a woman her bag of groceries when she drops it accidentally. 

Of course, it all comes crashing down.

“And just where do you think you are going?”

Stiles stops and turns to find two wolves dressed in police uniforms staring at him expectantly. 

“I'm on an errand for my master sir,” he says timidly, letting the submissive tone from his past out. 

“And just who would your master be?”

“Derek...Derek Hale,” he answers before pulling down his shirt to reveal his collar.

One of the officer’s reaches into his pocket and produces something that looks like a thermometer. He aims it at the front of Stiles’ collar and presses a button.

Seconds later there is a beeping sound. 

“Alright, checks out,” the officer nods. “What is it that your Master wants you to do?”

“I am to get him beer and milk from the grocery store,” Stiles says simply, 

The wolves take a moment to listen to his heart but thankfully his time with his last master taught him how to lie...even to a werewolf. 

“Fine, but don't cause trouble, would hate to have to return you to your owner in pieces,”

“Of course sir,” he says with a slight bow of his head.

He turns away from the two officers and makes his way down the street. 

Glancing over his shoulder he finds that they are no longer watching him, instead they move towards their car. Ducking into an alley he takes a moment to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. he watches as other wolves move past the alley and carry on about their day. 

For a moment his thoughts return to Derek, how he is doing,  _ what _ he is doing

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Stiles stops himself. ‘He was your  _ master _ and  _ owned,  _ he didn't really care about you,’

Letting out a sigh Stiles steps out from the alley and continues on his way.

‘If I can sneak aboard a bus stop I’ll be able to get out of here, head north, and make it to Canada,’ he internally plans.

However, everything comes crashing down when he turns a corner and sees him. 

The man who had taken him to Derek stands in the middle of the crowded sidewalk, his hands clasped in front of him, he holds Stiles’ gaze with a smile. 

Stepping backward Stiles moves back around the corner, someone passes in front of the man and when moves away, he's gone.

“Hello Stiles,” 

Flinching Stiles turns around and stares wide-eyed at the man 

“You've been naughty,” the man purs.

\---

Derek lets out a sigh as he pulls into the driveway of his home. He had gone out looking for Stiles but could not locate him over the numerous scents from other wolves in the city

Entering his home he climbs the stairs and enters Stiles’ room. Sitting on the bed he reaches out and pulls the pillow to his nose, inhaling the scent of his mate who has left him. 

Suddenly the door downstairs opens, catching his attention. Rising to his feet he leaves the room and descends to the first floor where he finds Peter standing there.

“Did you find him?” Derek asks with a raised brow.

His voice only slightly hides his broken emotion. 

His uncle smiles and reaches out of sight before pulling Stiles into the home by his collar. Without a word he tosses the human to land on his stomach at Derek’s feet. 

“He was headed in the direction of the bus station,” Peter informs him.

Derek looks down to Stiles who keeps his gaze on the floor. 

“Thank you, Peter.”

“Don't mention it, nephew, it's what family is for,”

Derek waits for the elder wolf to drive off before turning back to Stiles who has moved to kneel where Peter had tossed him.

“Get up,” he says before walking out of the room.

  
  
  


Stiles feels his heartbeat quicken as the wolf walks past him.

‘Get up’? He thinks it's not exactly what he had been expecting, he had been preparing for more of a beating, any agreement they had had before he ran away be damned. 

Slowly he moves to his feet and leaves the kitchen, he finds Derek sitting in the living room watching television.

“Are we just...not going to talk about it?” he asks.

Derek makes no sign of acknowledgment, just continues to watch the screen in front of him.

“Derek, talk to me,”

Again no motion.

Letting out a sigh, the human moves up the stairs and enters his room. 

  
  


The silent treatments lasts two weeks. Two weeks of Derek treating Stiles as if he doesn’t exist. Never answering him when he tries to talk to Stiles, making his own meals, and even goes so far as to walk around Stiles so they don't have to touch.

At first, Stiles thought it wouldn't last but now that it has been two weeks, of being treated like he isn’t there...it weighs on him.

He finds Derek reading in the living room one night and kneels before the wolf.

“Derek..please, punish me, beat mean, scream at me..do something..just please...I can't take this anymore.”

The wolf closes his book and looks down at him.

“You want me to scream Stiles? You want me to punish you? To beat you? Trust me, the thought has occurred more than once but I know I can't because if I do I would be breaking a promise to you, and despite the fact that you ran away...I’m not going to do that,”

“So then what? Are you going to just keep ignoring me? Well let me tell you something Derek, that's worse than anything you could do to me aside from killing me,”

The wolf rakes his head over his face and lets out a sigh.

“I don't know what to do with you Stiles, on one hand, I want to hit you, but at the same time I love you too much to do it,”

Stiles bows his head because the way Derek says ‘love’, makes his own heart hurt

“Derek, I'm… I’m sorry, I...I know I shouldn't have run I just..”

“I know why you ran Stiles, just doesn’t make it hurt any less,”

“So...so where do we go from here?” Stiles asks.

“I...I don't know Stiles,”

Stiles bows his head.

“Please Derek,” he says after a moment. 

The wolf raises a brow.

“Please Derek, I know I fucked up, and I know you made a promise...but if it would help..” he takes a breath.

“Punish me,”

The wolf says nothing for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, if it will...if it can put us back to...to how we were, Ill...I accept it.”

Derek holds his gaze for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, bend over the couch.”

Stiles does as told.

A moment later he hears Derek remove his belt, and then he feels his pants being lowered.

“How many do you think you deserve?”

“I...I don't know,” Stiles admits.

“Ill...I’ll give you twenty,” Derek says, though he sounds unsure.

“O..ok,” Stiles nods.

He clenches his hand into a fist in anticipation. 

The first strike comes down hard and he lets out a gasp

The second one causes him to whimper but he doesn’t move.

By the twentieth strike, Stiles is a sobbing mess. 

“It's ok Stiles,” Derek says as he helps Stiles turn around. 

He pulls the human to his chest and lets the human cry into his shirt.

“It's ok Stiles,”

“I'm..I'm sorry Sir,” Stiles sobs

Derek feels himself tense at the honorific but doesn’t say anything.

“I...I promise I won't...I won't run away again,”

“I know Stiles, it's ok,” Derek assures him. 

The werewolf leads him up the stairs and to his room. 

“You just lay there and get some rest,”

Stiles nods and turns to his side. 

Derek moves to the door and glances back at the human.

“I'm sorry,” he murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this fic! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below
> 
> thank you all again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	9. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles deal with the awkwardness after the previous day's events.

Stiles wakes up slowly. Opening his eyes he finds himself still in his bed, the covers pulled to his chin, and the door closed.

Slowly he sits up and takes a breath as he recalls the previous day’s events. 

Pushing off the blankets he stands to his feet and moves to his closet to pull on a fresh pair of clothes. 

After he is dressed he leaves his room and lightly knocks on Derek’s door. 

“Come in,” 

Slowly Stiles opens the door and finds Derek in his ensuite, combing his hair.

He looks to the human in the mirror and raises a brow.

Taking a breath Stiles pushes himself to speak.

“I just...I just wanted to say I'm sorry...about..about running away,”

Derek says nothing for a moment, instead he finishes manipulating his hair into the style he wants before turning to Stiles. 

“We dealt with that yesterday Stiles,” he says as he moves past the human. 

“I understand why you did it, I do, but…” he lets out a sigh. 

“Losing you like that...even for less than a full day…it killed me, Stiles,”

The human almost flinches when he sees the genuine hurt in the wolf’s eyes.

“I'm sorry Derek, I never...I never meant to hurt you like that, I just...just wanted to be free,”

Derek keeps his back to Stiles as he nods. 

“It's fine Stiles...I'm not mad, I just...I can't lose you,”

Stiles feels guilt burn in his chest. 

They say nothing for a moment until Stiles finally speaks. 

“So you have work today?”

“Yeah, a lot of paperwork to get done.”

Stiles nods.

“Do...do you want me to come with you?”

He recalls how the last visit to Derek’s office went but now that he knows that Derek is completely on board with the whole ‘no hurt Stiles’ idea, he's willing to give it another shot.

“If you...if you want to, you would have to behave,”

“I can behave,” Stiles scoffs, feigning being hurt.

Derek gives a small chuckle that Stiles counts as a victory.

“Alright Stiles, you can come with me,”

The human nods and turns to leave. 

Once he is gone Derek lets out a sigh before he too leaves the bedroom and descends the staircase. 

Grabbing his keys from off the table he waits patiently for Stiles who comes downstairs a few moments later.

\---

Arriving at the office building, Stiles can feel himself tense slightly as memories of his first visit here fill his mind. 

Sensing this Derek reaches over to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You don't have to do this Stiles, I can take you back home.

The human shakes his head. 

“No...I need to do this,”

Derek observes him for a moment before nodding and climbing out of the vehicle. 

Together they approach the entrance and step inside. The front desk lady smiles at Derek before sending a slight sneer towards Stiles before going back to her paperwork. 

Derek gently takes Stiles by the arm and leads him to the elevator. 

As they stand waiting for the elevator to stop at Derek’s floor Stiles finds himself shifting from side to side.

“Your nervous,” Derek says simply,”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles says while looking at the floor.

“You'll be ok,” Derek says before fondly squeezing Stiles’ shoulder.

When the doors open and they enter Derek’s office, Derek takes a seat at his desk while Stiles moves to sit on the couch. 

The wolf tosses the human the remote before booting up his computer.

Stiles hums as he flips through the channels before coming to a cooking show and smiling. 

“You enjoy cooking shows?” Derek smiles.

“I...I enjoy cooking, my mom had taught me...and then,”

Derek flinches when he remembers how Stiles’ mother had passed away, and how Stiles was there to watch her take her last breath.

“Well if you enjoy it, by all means,” Derek smiles before typing his password on his keyboard and logging into his company account.

They fall into silence, the only noise in the room coming from the tv and Derek’s fingers drumming across his keyboard and using his mouse.

After some time there is a knock on the door.

Stiles flings his head to look at Derek who motions for him to calm down.

“Come in,” he says.

The door opens and Isaac enters. The younger wolf freezes when he notices Stiles on the couch with the television remote next to him.

He then looks to Derek who stares at him blankly.

“Yes?” Derek raises a brow.

“I was coming to uh…” Isaac falters.

He again looks to Stiles who hasn’t moved from his place on the couch.

“I was coming to see if you had the reports for the imports from the docks finished along with the logs,”

Derek nods and reaches across his desk to lift a manilla folder and holds it out to the younger wolf.

Isaac accepts the offered folder and glances back up at Derek. 

“You know it makes me happy that I can come in here with him being here and not smell fear,”

Before Derek can respond, Isaac is out the door. 

Stiles watches the door close and turns to Derek.

“What was that?”

“Isaac used to be abused by his father before he became a wolf, it's why he swore he would never own a slave, because he is afraid to become like his dad,”

Stiles nods with a small smile.

“I know you've changed past that Derek...you won't hurt me,”

Derek smiles back. 

“No, I won't,” he promises.

‘I love you too much to ever hurt you again,’ he thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support to this fic, sorry for the lack of updates, motivation has been hard to come by as of late. 
> 
> But I'm back in it so get ready for more updates!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	10. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk about their day in the office and discuss what to do about the approaching full moon.

Once they return home Derek watches as Stiles moves into the kitchen and begins pulling out pots and pans to start making dinner.

He recalls how Stiles had gone quiet after Isaac had left the office.

He moves to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Stiles?” he says, catching the human’s attention.

Stiles turns to him and raises a brow.

“Are you ok?”

Stiles ducks his head and looks down to the pot he was about to put some green beans into.

“I'm...I'm good,”

Letting out a sigh, Derek sits down at the table. 

“You know I can hear you lying to me so why even try?”

“Because...because I don't want to be a bother,” Stiles says.

“Stiles you are not a bother, I've been telling you for a while now, that I care about you, and you’re my mate, you could never be a bother to me,”

The human turns to give a small smile. 

“I just...Isaac coming into your office and seeing me not acting like a slave...it, it worried me,”

Derek nods. 

“I can understand that but Stiles, Isaac won't say anything, I told you, he doesn’t agree with slavery,”

Stiles nods meekly.

“I know that but what if someone else who does were to see me and wonder why I’m not on a leash,”

“I won't leash you, Stiles, I won't ever do that,” Derek insists.

“Thank you,” Stiles nods. 

“But my questions still remains, what if one of your friends come over and see that I'm not a completely submissive slave to you,”

Derek frowns as he thinks. 

“So what if they do,”

The small gasp that comes from Stiles’ makes him raise a brow. 

“If I invite my friends over into my den, then they are going to abide by my rules which means that they will treat you with respect,”

Derek watches as Stiles processes his words and then yelps as the human lunges at him and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Stiles chants. 

Slowly Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ form and pats his back gently.

“Your welcome,”

When Stiles pulls apart Derek can see a bit of wetness in his eyes. 

“You ok?” he questions. 

“Yeah..I'm just going to get started on dinner,”

Derek nods, assuming that the human is going to want some space to collect himself. 

He rises to his feet and moves to the base of the stairs. 

“If you need me, I will be in my office,”

Stiles nods and goes back to the pots and pans. 

Climbing the stairs he ventures to his office and sits at his desk. Booting up his computer he logs in and opens his browser and continues where he had left off on looking for Stiles’ Christmas present. 

A few moments later Stiles comes into the room and he quickly clicks into a different tab. 

The human puts the plate of food on the desk and then stands there.

“Can I help you?” Derek asks with a small smile.

“I was just wanting to know if I could go watch tv?”

Derek’s smile turns to a frown. 

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because..” Stiles rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Stiles go watch tv, I don't mind, and stop asking if you can do something,”

Stiles nods silently and then leaves the room.

Derek waits to make sure that Stiles is down the stairs before clicking into his original tab.

\---

It's a few days later when Stiles confronts him about the full moon.

“So tomorrow is…”

“The full moon yeah,” Derek nods.

“What uh...what do you want  _ me  _ to do,”

Derek says nothing for a moment before rising to his feet and motions for him to follow. 

He leads Stiles to the back of the house where there is a door that Stiles had never noticed.

It opens to a set of stairs that lead into a basement.

When Derek flips the switch at the bottom Stiles hears himself gasp.

In the center of the room, there hangs a set of chains with manacles.

“I normally have good control over myself during the full moon but with you being my mate...I’m...I'm not sure,”

Stiles nods and looks around. 

  
“So you want  _ me _ to  _ chain _ you up?”

Derek nods.

“There is also mountain ash that you will put around me so in case I do break the manacles Ill still be contained to the circle.”

Stiles nods.

“You ok with that?” Derek questions.

Stiles nods.

“Yeah, I just… I’ve never had to do this,”

“What about when you were with your old master?”

“I never had to deal with it, I wasn't a house slave, I worked out in the gardens,”

Derek nods. 

“Don't worry, we’ll be fine,”

Stiles feels his heart flutter when Derek says  _ ‘we’ _ and he looks away so Derek won't see his blush.

\---

That night Stiles lays in bed thinking about how the full moon could make or break what they have going between them.

He also realizes that he wants it to make it stronger, not only because of the fact that Derek, despite the fact that he no longer treats Stiles like a slave, is his master but he realizes it's also because his heart flutters when he thinks of Derek.

“I'm in over my head,” he says quietly to himself.

  
  


Derek lays in  _ his _ bed, also thinking of the full moon, and how he is worried that he could very well hurt Stiles and lose control.

“I won't hurt him,” he insists to himself.

“I can't hurt him,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	11. Full Moon Blow Ups and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles experiences his first full moon with Derek which results in a...situation which causes a blow up from the human.
> 
> Derek gives Stiles a most....surprising Christmas present

The night of the full moon Derek and Stiles venture into the basement. 

Moving into the middle of the room Derek quickly pulls his shirt off and ignores the small scent of arousal from Stiles. 

He allows the human to snap the manacles around his wrists and ankles and steps back.

“Now...now what?” Stiles asks.

The scent of arousal coming from Stiles has grown stronger and it's clogging Derek’s nose.

“Grab that jar of mountain ash and pour it in a circle around me,” 

Stiles nods and does as instructed.

Once the line is secure he looks up at Derek.

“What..what should I do now?”

“Go lock yourself in your room,”

“Fat chance,” Stiles hisses immediately,

“Excuse me?”

“I am not leaving you like this Derek, not a chance,”   
  
“Stiles go upstairs right fucking now,”   
  


“No, you said I'm your mate, that means we are in this together whether you fucking like it or not, so get comfortable Sourwolf because I'm not leaving,”   
  
Derek can feel his anger mixing with the influence of the moon and rumbles as his control begins to give slightly.

“Stiles...if you don't go upstairs and lock yourself in your room...I'm going to lose control and do something I will regret,”

“No, you won't,”

“So sure are you?” Derek asks around a mouthful of fangs.

“Yes, because you promised,” Stiles says, voice unwavering.

“Well then your delusional,”

This has Stiles taken aback.

“Wh..what?”

“Your my mate Stiles, my wolf is going to do whatever it takes to get to you...even if it means breaking out of these chains,”

“But the mountain ash,” Stiles says, now backing up towards the door.

“It would be an annoyance but I'm an alpha, I could break it...eventually,”

“Then..then why even have me use it.”

“Because I thought you would be a good  _ slave _ and go upstairs when I ordered you to,” 

Stiles feels his heart sink at the reminder of what he is.

“No...no this is just the moon...this isn’t you Derek,” Stiles insists as he looks out the crawlspace window and sees the full moon rising above the clouds.

The sound of the chains snapping causes him to flinch.

He looks back to see Derek standing there, the remnants of the manacles hanging from his wrists and ankles. 

“Stiles,” Derek growls 

“Run,”

Stiles turns and books it for the staircase, as he comes to the main floor he slams the door closed and shoves a chair against the door before running up the stairs and into his room. Closing the door he locks it and pushes his dresser up against it.

Silence fills the house aside from his rapid breathing. 

Suddenly a howl breaks cuts through the quiet and Stiles flinches.

He slowly and quietly backs away into his closet and covers his mouth.

Suddenly there is a large crash and he winces. 

The sound of footsteps climbing the staircase causes him to close his eyes.

“Stiles,” he hears Derek say, but it doesn’t sound like Derek,”

“Stiles I know your there, I can hear your heart...can smell your fear,” 

There is a moment of quiet before another crash.

Derek has kicked his door in and is inside his room. 

It makes Stiles shake even harder.

The footsteps stop outside the closet.

“Stiles, come out, make this easier for yourself,” Derek growls.

Stiles keeps his hand over his mouth.

“I gave you an order Stiles,” Derek hisses. 

“Derek snap out of it,” Stiles shouts. 

He shouts louder when his closet door flies open to reveal Derek standing there.

The wolf takes one look at him and frowns.

“Why do you look sad Stiles,?”

“Derek this isn’t you, it's not you, please..come back...come back to me,”

“This is me, Stiles, this is the beast, the one that your kind were so afraid of that they hunted my kind down...this is the monster,”

“You..you’re not a monster,” Stiles says. 

This seems to catch Derek off guard.

“What did you just say?”

“You..you’re not a monster Derek, you..you’re a good man...just please… stop this,”

He watches as Derek’s face and body shift...his fur melting back into his skin, his eyes reverting back to their normal hazel, his claws and fangs shortening. 

As if he had just woken from a dream Derek looks around before his gaze settles on the human.

“Stiles?”

“Derek?”

The wolf says nothing for a moment before backing up and then running from the room.

Stiles remains where he is for a moment in shock before jumping to his feet and following after the wolf. He just makes it to the stairs when the front door slams shut behind Derek.

Stiles falls to his knees right there, not even flinching from the impact of his knees on the floor.

\---

Derek came back to the house later that night but scaled up to his bedroom window and climbed in, afraid to face Stiles...to admit his failure of keeping his promise.

He is still awake when morning comes. 

Having spent the entire night thinking of how to show Stiles he is sorry, knowing that just saying it is not going to do anything...he came to a conclusion.

He finds the human sitting on the couch in the living room staring at the television despite the machine not being on.

He looks up at the wolf as he approaches and flinches when Derek removes his belt. 

However, he lets out a gasp when Derek places it in his hand.

Lifting a brow he looks up at the wolf in confusion.

“I'm..I'm sorry for how I talked to you last night...I...I deserve this,”

Stiles looks down at the belt, the thin strip of leather in his hands, the tool that had been used against him so many times by so many different people...and then smiles.

He lifts his gaze back to Derek still smirking.

“Say it,”

Derek’s face turns into pure shock.

“Wh-what?”

“Say. It,” Stiles hisses. “Say you deserve to be punished.”

Derek feels a blush creep up his face and looks down at his feet, ever since humans had been enslaved by the supernatural world, Derek never would have thought that one would be talking to him as if he was the one with the collar.

Taking a breath he nods.

“I...I deserve to be punished,”

“Why?”

“For how I talked to you last night,”

“And?” Stiles prompts.

“For...for breaking my promise...for hurting you..for calling you slave...for fucking up and making you miserable again..for leaving and not facing the problem.”

Stiles says nothing for a moment and nods.

“How do you want to do this?”

“I thought..my back?”

“Good idea but no.”

“Wha-”

“ _ You _ fucked up Derek, you hurt  _ me _ ,  _ you _ broke the promise...so  _ I _ decide how this happens.”

Derek swallows deeply and then nods.

“Lower your pants,”

Derek stares incredulously at the human but when Stiles’ face doesn’t waver he unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down.

He catches a scent of lust under the blanket of anger coming from Stiles and that gives him some hope.

These too,” Stiles growls as he snaps the band of Derek’s underwear against his skin.

Slowly, mainly due to the odd nature of this situation, Derek pushes down his boxers.

“At your office, you bent me over the table...you remember that?” Stiles asks. “Cause I do,”

“What...what are you saying Stiles,?” Derek asks, feeling kind of embarrassed standing there with his pants and underwear pushed down, and his cock hanging out in front of Stiles, despite the human being his mate

“You are going to lay over my lap like a child Derek, cause that's what you fucking are, a child who can't control their emotions.”

Derek flinches at the anger and slowly lowers himself across Stiles’ lap. 

He winces when the belt comes down across his ass. But what really hurts is that the strike is paired with Stiles’ talking.

“All you ever do is break promises, Derek,”

_ Crack _

“Said you wouldn't call me a slave,”   
  


_ Crack _

“But you fucked that up too,”

_ Crack _

“Said you would never hurt me but guess what?”

_ Crack _

“YOU FUCKED THAT UP TOO!” Stiles shouts.

By this time Derek can feel tears running down his own face, not just from the pain of the harsh strikes from Stiles with the belt but also the fact that Stiles is telling the truth. 

“All you wolves ever do is hurt me, hurt us,”

Another strike with the belt and this time Derek yelps.

“SHUT UP DEREK, YOU DON'T GET TO CRY,” stiles shouts as he strikes Derek repeatedly, this time moving up Derek’s back, lifting his shirt to expose the virgin flesh beneath.

“YOU DID THIS, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU BROKE ME!” Stiles shouts before shoving Derek off him. 

The wolf lands with a grunt on his side. 

But the blows don't stop.

“You broke me and I can't be put back together, you said were mates but you fucking broke me!”

_ CRACK CRACK CRACK _

“Tell me, Derek, why did you have to break me? Why, why WHY?”

The blows stop and Derek untucks his face from his arms. He watches as Stiles crumbles to the ground and sits against the couch.

Slowly Derek moves his sore body to kneel in front of the human.

“I'm..sorry Stiles...I'm...I'm so sorry,”

The punch that connects with his chin causes him to fall back on his side and let out a groan.

“I hate you,” Stiles growls before standing to his feet and exiting the room, leaving Derek curled in himself.

\---

An hour later Derek stands naked in his bathroom, looking at his back, studying all the marks that surprisingly still have yet to heal, along with the bruise on his chin.

A knock on his door catches his attention and he moves to answer it, despite his nakedness.

When he opens the door he knows it Stiles but it still surprises him.

Admittedly he feels a spark of fear when he looks at the human and he steps back.

It causes Stiles to flinch.

“I...I'm sorry,” Stiles says

“I...don't know what came over me I was just so...so angry, at you, at the world...at everything,”

Derek nods before looking away.

“When I was sixteen, I met a human, her name was Kate, and I thought she loved me,”

He pauses to take a breath as the memories flood into his mind.

“She was a hunter who hated my kind, you see hunters have a code to follow, they don't hunt peaceful packs or those who haven’t harmed humans, they also don't kill children,”

Another pause and another breath as another memory resurfaces.

“Kate used me and raped me to mask herself with my scent before she trapped my family in the basement of my house and set it on fire...killing everyone inside, including my uncle’s pregnant wife and their two-year-old son, my four-year-old brother and both my parents...me, my two sisters, and my uncle were the only survivors. Except my uncle went on a rampage because the pain from the burns made him go insane and he killed his oldest niece.”

Stiles stares at him with his jaw almost to the floor.

“That's why I couldn't stand humans, why I hated your kind...until you..” he looks to Stiles.

“After the fire anger was my anchor, anger that I was responsible for their deaths. Anger that I failed my family and my pack...anger that because of me my younger sister only knew our parents for six years, that my uncle had to bury his wife and unborn child...and then you came along and my wolf recognized you as my mate and you became my anchor...but sometimes I can't help myself, Stiles,” he admits.

“Your scent...it's like a drug, it's so fucking intoxicating that I would do anything for you, I would bathe in liquid wolfsbane if you told me to...but my anger is still there, and sometimes it takes over,”

He sighs and hangs his head.

“I'm not saying this to excuse myself for my actions, and I know I can't take them back, and you have given me more than one extra chance..but please...give me another,”

He looks up at Stiles with tear-filled eyes.

For a moment Stiles says nothing and then he speaks.

“I don't hate you,” he takes a step forward.

“I don't hate you Derek, and I'm so sorry I said I do, I'm sorry I lost control and took anger that you are not responsible for out on you...I'm so sorry,” he says as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Some would say this would be a sign of Stockholm but...I love you,” he says.

“Even after I hurt you,”

“Even after that, we’re gonna hurt each other Derek, that's what happens in all relationships...but what happens in healthy ones is when they come back to one another and don't let the anger overshadow their love,”

“I will always come back to you, I love you,”

“And I love you,” Stiles repeats. 

Derek almost yelps when he feels a hand on his cock.

“How about some anger sex?”

“Make it loving sex and you have yourself a deal?” Derek smiles.

“Deal,”

\---

A week later it's Christmas eve and Derek has just finished his preparation for Stiles’ gift, and it has taken all his willpower not to spoil the surprise. 

Ever since the big blow up and them finally admitting their actual true love for each other Derek has noticed how the tension in the house has lifted, and now he can't look at the human without smiling. Like now.

“What’s got you so cheery?” Stiles questions from his spot beside Derek on the couch.

“Tomorrow is Christmas and I have the perfect present for you,”

Immediately Stiles’ face falls.

“I...I don't have a present for you,”

“Hey,” Derek says, cupping Stiles’ chin.

“Your love is more of a gift than any physical thing you could give me,”

The smile that spreads across Stiles’ face makes his heart flutter.

“You’re such a sap,”

Derek lets out a laugh which only grows as Stiles climbs into his lap.

“But no seriously what’s my present?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” Derek counters with a grin.

“Your no fun,” Stiles pouts which melts when Derek captures his lips with his own.

“But you love me anyway,”

“That I do,” Stiles nods.

  
  


The next day Stiles wakes up to Derek waiting for him in the kitchen.

“Two things,” the wolf says.

“First...how would you feel about moving into my bedroom?”

Despite their final admission of love they still had slept in separate rooms, mainly because Derek was afraid to push Stiles too hard and Stiles afraid to move too fast,”

“I..”

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” Derek adds.

“I think I would love that very much,”

The smile that comes from Derek is blinding.

“Great, now get your coat and shoes,”

“Why?”

“Your Christmas present of course,”

Suddenly Stiles feels a wave of bitterness and pettiness wash over him.

“It's not some paper that says ‘Freed’ in big red letters is it?”

Derek’s face falls and he crumbles in on himself and Stiles feels somewhat guilty.

“No uh...no it's not,” Derek admits before sitting down.

“God I already fucked this up again,”

Quickly Stiles moves over to cup his chin.

“Hey, don't be like that, I'm sorry I said that...I'm..I'm free when I'm with you, that's all I need,”

Derek’s frown lessens ever so slightly.

“Now let me grab my coat and shoes and you can show me this present you got me,” 

Derek nods and watches him go

\---

To say he is confused when they arrive at the police station would be putting it lightly.

Stiles looks over the building and then to Derek who is grinning. 

“Come on,” he all but cheers before climbing out of the car.

Stiles follows after him and together they enter the building.

Derek nods to the front desk woman and leads Stiles into an office, obviously belonging to the sheriff.

However, what greets him inside causes him to freeze in place

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all. I'm not ashamed of the smut tease, I promise that actual smut is coming up soon.
> 
> I'm also not sorry for the cliff hanger 🖤
> 
> But I do want to thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this fic so far and if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!! I love seeing your feedback and thoughts!!
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a minor catching up with his father and confesses something that his father helps him understand better.

Stiles stared in shock at his father who stood in front of him.

“Stiles?” his father gasps.

Derek watches from his place against the door, while Parrish sits back in his chair at his desk.

The two supernaturals watch as father and son embrace each other when they part Stiles looks to Derek who smiles.

“How...how did you?”

“I did some digging around with your name and found your father’s file, read that Parrish had bought him and gave him a call,”

Stiles looks to his father in shock.

“Now before you go and get all bent out of shape, Jordan isn’t a bad owner, he allows me to work here at the precinct,”

“Your dad is really good at figuring out tough cases,”

Stiles observes Jordan for a moment before asking.

“Are you a wolf too?”

Jordan lets out a low chuckle and shakes his head.

  
“No, I'm a hellhound,”

“Softest hellhound there is,” Derek laughs.

He laughs harder at the glare that Jordan sends his way.

“Come on Hale, let’s give them some privacy,” Jordan says before rising to his feet and leading Derek out of the room.

“Can they?” Stiles asks.

His father shakes his head.

“Parrish had his office soundproofed when he bought me,” 

Stiles nods and together they sit on the couch against the wall.

“So how have you been son?”

Stiles feels himself go cold.

“It's...it's been rough dad,” he admits.

His father nods and pulls him into a side hug.

“I know kiddo, but you look like you have a pretty good owner,”

Stiles looks out the glass window to find Derek talking with Jordan.

“Yeah, he's...we’ve had some rough times...like last week.”

“What happened?” 

Stiles bows his head.

“It was the full moon and he had me lock in him in the basement and wanted me to leave, but we...we were just getting to a good place in our...relationship that I didn't want to leave him and he...he lost control,”

“He didn't hurt you did he? Cause if he did I can...I don't know tell Parrish,”

“No, NO, he didn't hurt me,” Stiles blurts out. 

“He just scared me, and then… he..he gave me his belt and let me punish  _ him _ ,”

He notes how his father’s eyebrows raise.

“But...I…”

“You lost control too huh?”

Stiles nods and looks up at his father with tears in his eyes.

“He looked so scared of me dad, like our roles were reversed, and it...it hurt,”

Noah lets out a humming noise and considers this.

“And he says were mates,”

This has Noah sputtering.

“What!”

“He said I'm his mate but when he looked at me like that...it looked like he was looking at the person who kicked his dog or something,”

“Stiles have you and him, have you had sex?”

Stiles feels himself blush and he looks down.

“Nothing penetrative, we just uh..”

His father cuts him off by covering his mouth with his hand.

“I don't need details,” Noah grunts.

He retracts his hand.

“Did you...did you want it? Though?”

Stiles looks down at his hands again and sighs.

“Yes, Dad...I did,”

He pauses for a second.

“But...how can I want that..when...when he literally  _ owns _ me?”

Noah lets out a sigh and pulls his son’s head to his chest.

“Stiles hey may own your body, but he doesn’t own your heart...you yourself are in control of who you love and from the way you talk about him...I think it's safe to say that you love him,”

Again Stiles looks out the window to find Derek still talking with Jordan, though as if he can feel Stiles’ eyes on him, he turns to smile at Stiles.

“I think I do too,”

Noah nods and rises to his feet.

He opens the door and nods to Jordan who smiles and leads Derek back into his office.

Once the two other men join them Noah lets out a sigh and levels a serious expression at Derek.

“My son tells me that you and him are mates,”

Stiles almost flinches at Jordan’s gasp.

“We are,” Derek says simply.

Noah says nothing for a moment and then nods.

“You take care of him, you hear me, you take care of my son,”

Stiles looks between Derek and his father and feels his heart warm when Derek nods.

“I promise you, sir, I’ll take care of your son,”

Noah holds Derek’s gaze for a moment and nods.

“Good,” 

\---

That night Stiles lays in bed thinking of Derek’s words to his father, how he had promised him that he would take off him, how Derek had called his dad ‘Sir’ to show that much respect to a human, a slave...all because he was Stiles’ father...it brought tears to Stiles’ eyes.

Slowly he slips out of the bed and leaves his room.

Gently he knocks on the door in front of him.

“Come in,”

He opens the door and peeks in to find Derek laying in bed above the covers. He is dressed in a grey tank top and sweatpants. His bare feet are crossed over one another and he has a book in his hands with the bedside lamp casting a soft glow through the room.

Without a word, he crosses the space between the door and the bed and climbs in beside the wolf.

Derek sets his book on his table and pulls Stiles to his chest.

“Thank you...for today,” the human says.

He uses his index finger to trace swirling designs onto the bit of flesh exposed above the collar of the tank top.

“I wanted you to be happy...I still do,”

“I am happy, I'm finally happy...with you,”

“I'm sorry it took so long,” Derek says with obvious guilt in his voice.

“Hey now...it wasn't just you,”

“It was mainly me, losing control, always being angry, hurting you.”

“And I pushed you, I didn't listen to you, I lost control once too,” Stiles counters.

A beat of silence passes between them.

“I love you,” Derek finally says.

“I love you too,” Stiles says.

The human rests his head on Derek’s chest, the wolf reaches over and turns off the lamp and together they fall asleep. In each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support to this story so far!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback.
> 
> thank you again 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	13. Your Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have an eventful morning...that turns into an eventful day.

Stiles woke up to an empty bed. Looking around he frowned and rolled over onto his back.

Suddenly the door opened. 

He looks over to watch as Derek enters carrying a tray.

“Morning,” the wolf says.

“I uh...I didn't think you would be awake before I was able to set everything up.” 

Stiles smiles warmly and watches as Derek sets the tray on his end table before climbing into bed next to the human.

Reaching over he retrieves the tray and sets it between them.

Stiles examines it to discover that Derek had prepared him a breakfast of pancakes with assorted sliced fruits, on another plate are slices of bacon.

He looks up at Derek who wears an expression of nervousness.

Without warning, he reaches over and grabs the wolf by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. 

He feels Derek tense under him for a moment before relaxing into the kiss.

When they part Derek looks at him with a raised brow.

“Wh...what was that for,”

“Because you are an amazing person who made me breakfast,”

“I...I wanted to...I like doing things for you,”

Stiles smiles again and reaches out to pluck a strip of bacon from the plate before holding it out to Derek.

He watches as the wolf glances between him and the bacon and smiles as he leans forward to take the food between his teeth.

The human feels his heart flutter in anticipation as he watches Derek slowly brings his lips against Stlies’ fingers before taking them fully into his mouth and cleans each digit with his tongue, ridding them of any leftover grease from the bacon.

Stiles feels himself harden at the sight.

When Derek finally releases his fingers he smiles at Stiles before raising a brow.

“Was that….was that ok?”

Stiles is speechless for a moment before lunging at the wolf.

Breakfast is soon forgotten as Stiles pushes Derek onto his back with his legs on either side of the wolf. 

Derek stares up at him in shock but before he can question it, Stiles leans down and captures the wolf’s lips in his once again.

They only pull apart when they need to breathe.

“What...what are you doing?” Derek asks, panting for breath.

“I’m no longer denying myself from what I feel about you,” Stiles replies.

“And what do you feel for me?”

Stiles smiles.

“I feel like I want you to claim me,”

He almost laughs at the gasp that leaves Derek.

“I want you to show me that I am your mate, mark me for everyone else to see,”

The animalistic growl that stems from Derek causes Stiles to shiver in anticipation.

Suddenly he feels a claw at his back and the sound of fabric tearing makes him laugh.

His shirt falls away exposing his chest to the wolf.

“You want my cock Stiles?”

“Hm...yes I do,” Stiles purs.

He arches his back as Derek rakes his nails down his back.

“Please...please Derek..Alpha,”

Derek pauses at his words for a moment and then roars as lifts Stiles from the bed.

They crash into the wall, both grunting from the impact as Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair as their tongues fight for dominance.

With one hand, Derek reaches down to tug Stiles’ pants and underwear off before tossing them aside.

He reaches down and grabs Stiles’ cock and smiles at the beads of precome that smear across his hand.

“Your so wet for me Stiles...already leaking from your gorgeous cock,”

“Only for you Alpha..always for you,” Stiles purs before tilting his head to the side as Derek begins trailing kisses and bites across the virgin flesh. 

“Hng...Derek..” Stiles moans

“Yes, baby?”   
  
“I...I want your cock..”

“And just where do you want it?” Derek grins.

“Stop..stop teasing me Sourwolf...and fuck me,”

Reaching down he loosens his own pants and shimmies them down to his ankles before stepping out of them, all with Stiles still pressed against the wall.

“Oh so you want my cock in your tight little ass is that it?” 

“Yes,”   
  


He shudders as the wolf leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Beg,” 

“Fuck...please Derek...fuck me with your cock...I...I need you so badly,”

Derek hums with a smile as he turns around and lays Stiles on the foot of the bed.

“Here is what’s going to happen. I'm going to rim you with my tongue until your a shivering mess just aching for my cock. then...I'm going to open you up and prepare you.” he grins.

Stiles can only moan as he processes the words.

“Please...Derek,”

“Patience Stiles,” Derek tuts

The human whines and then shivers as the werewolf moves down to kneel between Stiles’ thighs.

“You ready baby?”

“Please..Derek...just...just get on with it.

Smiling, the wolf nods and leans forward.

Stiles mewls as he feels Derek’s tongue breach past his ring of muscle.

“Oh...oh fuck,” Stiles groans.

He arches his back and bucks backward, taking Derek’s tongue further into him.

The wolf growls and the vibrations course throughout his body causing him to shudder.

Soon the intrusion of Derek’s tongue is paired with a finger moving and circling to further open the human up.

Stiles bucks and groans.

“Please...Derek, I...I'm ready,”

“No..your not Stiles, and I am not going to hurt you like that, so sit there and be a good boy and let me get you ready,”

Stiles pauses as he thinks of Derek calling him a good boy and feels his own cock leak a little more.

“O..ok alpha,” he concedes.

Nodding Derek returns to preparing Stiles.

He works his way up to three fingers before he feels that Stiles is ready.

“You ready baby?”

“I've been ready,” Stiles snarks.

This earns the human a smack on his ass causing him to grunt.

“Keep being snarky and you won't get what you want,”

“Careful Der,” Stiles says as he looks over his shoulder.

“Don't go making threats we both know you can't follow through on,” he grins.

Derek, knowing that Stiles is right, only sighs before placing the head of his cock at Stiles’ entrance.

“I'm going to enjoy this,” he says before easing his way inside his mate.

Stiles bucks and moans before bowing his head, resting his forehead on his forearms.

“Oh...shit,” he pants.

“You ok?” Derek asks with a raised brow.

“Yeah...just...give me a moment,” Stiles replies.

Nodding his head, Derek holds his place, bottomed out inside his mate. 

After a moment Stiles nods.

“You...you can move,”

Derek smiles and pulls out of Stiles slowly before easing his way back in.

“Oh, you feel so good,” Stiles moans as he bows his head.

“You feel amazing too baby,” Derek smiles as he starts increasing his pace.

The human groans as Derek gives a strong thrust.

“You like that Stiles? You like the feel of my cock in your perky little ass, claiming you as mine?”

“Y..yes..yes alpha,” Sitles hums.

As Derek fucks into the human he lets out a surprised gasp as he feels his knot swelling.

“De...Derek? What’s that?” Stiles asks, also feeling the swelling of Derek’s knot.

“It's...it's my knot,”

Stiles is silent for a moment.

“That's...those are real?”

Derek almost laughs at the uncertainty in the human’s voice.

“Yeah...yes, I’m sorry,”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because you probably feel disgusted with me,”

“If this thing wasn't keeping us together, I would roll over and smack you,” Stiles says simply.

“Derek I wouldn't be disgusted by something that is apart of you, I love you with everything that is part of you,”

Derek can't help but smile at his mate’s words.

“I love you too Stiles,”

“Good, now once this knot goes down, fuck me like you mean it.”

\---

Hours later they lay on the couch in the living room.

Mustering up energy Stiles lifts his head and looks around.

The living room and kitchen look like a tornado went through them and he feels a strange sense of pride as he remembers him and Derek tearing through them as Derek fucked into Stiles before they both finally ended on the couch.

Looking over to his left he finds Derek smiling at him.

“Was that...was that enjoyable for you?”

Stiles smirks and leans over to capture Derek’s lips with his own.

“I enjoyed every second of it, especially the part where you were naked,” he grins.

Derek lets out a chuckle and pulls him into his arms. 

“There is...one last thing I would like to do with you,”

Stiles raises a brow.

“I...I want to give you a mating bite,”

He waits for Stiles to turn him down. 

Having sex throughout the house is one thing but the mating bite is a big thing, even humans know that.

“Would it...would it turn me?”

“No, it would just...solidify the bond between us...and make sure that other wolves know you are mine..my mate,”

Stiles’ expression is stoic for a moment before a smile spreads across his face.

“I would love that,”

Derek nods and moves his head to get into position.

“Now..this is going to hurt for a second,” he warns.

Stiles nods and prepares himself to the.

Derek takes a breath before plunging his fangs into Stiles’ flesh.

The moan that escapes Stiles’ causes Derek’s dick to twitch.

Pulling off the human he licks at the wound to clean off the bubbling blood.

When he is finished he looks at Stiles with raised brows.

“So it's official?”

Derek nods.

“Good, now my turn,”

Before Derek can open his mouth to question what the human means, he yelps as Stiles leans forward and sinks his own blunt human teeth into his own shoulder, right where Derek had bitten him.

Derek feels himself let out a rumbling groan as Stiles releases his jaw and sits back.

“I’ll never heal that,” he says with a smile.

“Good, I want those big scary wolves to know you’re mine too,” Stiles smiles.

“I’ll always be yours,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support! I appreciate all of you and your comments.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	14. Family Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pays a visit and with him....comes destruction.

The knock on the door has both Stiles and Derek opening their eyes.

Looking to Derek Stiles raises a brow.

“I wasn't expecting anyone,”

Both of them rise from the bed and quickly dress themselves. 

They rush downstairs only for Derek to freeze.

“What is it,”

“Peter,” Derek growls.

Stiles watches as the alpha moves to the door and opens it to reveal the wolf who had originally bought him and brought him to Derek.

“Ah...nephew,” the wolf greets before looking to Stiles.

“And his pet,”

Stiles feels a bubble of hatred swell within him.

“What are you doing here Peter?” Derek growls.

“Oh, I just wanted to check in on my favorite nephew, see how the life of being an owner was treating you,”

“It's fine Peter,”

“Is it now? Well then you won't mind me coming in and sampling your slave’s hospitality,”

Derek grits his teeth.

Letting out a sigh he stands aside and watches as his uncle steps in.

“Well, what are you looking at?” Peter growls to Stiles. “On your knees slave and show me some respect,”

Glancing at Derek, Stiles feels that bubble of anger swell grow as his owner looks away.

Slowly he lowers himself to his knees and bows his head.

“Welcome...to my master’s home...sir,” he grits out.

Suddenly he feels his chin be grabbed and his head raised to look into Peter’s eyes.

“I can smell your anger...but you will curb that attitude before I do it for you...and you lose a few pounds of flesh, clear?”

Stiles gives a slight nod and averts his gaze.

“My apologies sir,”

His jaw is released by Peter and the wolf moves on.

Once he is gone Derek moves to kneel in front of him.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes Master,” Stiles says with his head bowed.

Derek feels his heart shatter and he stands back up.

“Get us some drinks...please,” he murmurs in a broken tone.

“Yes, Master,” Stiles bows his head and rises. 

Derek watches as he walks off into the kitchen. 

Joining his uncle in the living room he sits across from the older wolf.

“So why are you really here Peter?”

“I told you, to check in on you,”

Derek raises his brow.

“I can't be concerned about my family?”

Again Derek furrows his brows. 

“Fine, I'm here because I need your help,”

“With what?” 

“Oh you know...money,”

Derek glances upward as stiles enters the room with two beers. Handing one to each of the wolves he moves to kneel beside Derek.

“Of course it is,” Derek shakes his head and letting out a sigh.

“So what is the issue this time?”

“I owe Alpha Marths, a few thousand from a harmless gamble.”

Derek sighs and nods.

“Fine, I'll lend you the money but you seriously Peter, haven’t you learned that gambling almost never plays into your favor?”

The other wolf takes on an affronted expression.

  
“Excuse you, I’ll have you know that I don't always lose in gambles...it's how I got your precious pet over there”

Derek reaches out to place his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck as the human inches toward him.

“Oh...no need to be shy human, I don't bite.” Peter cackles. 

“You can leave now Peter, I will pay Marths for you,”

His uncle says nothing for a moment and then shakes his head.

“No, I rather think that a day with my nephew will be good for the both of us,”

Derek holds his uncle’s gaze and sighs.

“Fine, but if you do step out of line in any way...I will throw you out.”

“Whatever you say,” Peter says.

He then turns to Stiles and narrows his eyes.

“Go on slave, get me something to snack on,”

“Ye..yes, sir,”

“Stiles stay where you are,”

Stiles looks up at Derek in question before bowing his head but otherwise doesn’t move.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“He isn’t your slave Peter, he's mine,”

  
The elder wolf narrows his eyes.

“He is a slave and should follow the orders of those superior to him,”

“Peter in case you haven’t noticed, I don't feel anger towards Stiles.”

“No, you feel attraction towards him, of course, I smelled it when you first opened the door.”

“So you can guess that my treatment towards Stiles isn’t the traditional,”

“I figured as much, what I can't figure out is how you could betray your kind, to scum like him.”

Stiles is  _ not _ scum, he is a good person, someone who’s love I do not deserve for all that he has gone through, all that I have put him through,”

Peter lets out a low grumble.

“You see Derek, this is why our family is dead, you trust way too easy, first you trusted Kate and she set our family on fire...and now you trust  _ this  _ human...when will you learn that humans are a disease?”

“When will you learn that they deserve to be free,”

Another sigh escapes his uncle’s mouth.

“I really didn’t want to do this Derek,”

Stiles feels the hand on his neck tighten ever so slightly and his anxiety instantly grows.

Without warning, Peter lets out a roar as he lunges at Derek who throws Stiles out of his uncle’s path.

Landing with a huff, Stiles turns over to watch as the two wolves fight. 

He can only lay there, speechless as he sees Peter roar into Derek’s face before rearing back and bringing his fist down into his nephew’s nose. 

Stiles whimpers as he sees Derek go limp.

Peter stands to his feet and turns to him with a cruel smile.

“Oh don't worry...he's just unconscious.” 

“Ple...please, don't...don't hurt him,”

The wolf raises a brow.

“Oh so you do care for him...how cute...oh well,” Peter drawls.

“He must still learn his lesson.”

\---

The screams pull him into consciousness.

Opening his eyes Derek freezes as he finds himself staring at the gruesome sight of Peter raking his claws down Stiles’ bare back.

He attempts to stand but finds that he can't.

Looking down he finds his ankles and arms have been secured to a chair with his spare chains from the basement. 

The ones that are coated with liquid wolfsbane.

Another scream causes him to look up.

“You see Derek, this is where they belong...underfoot,” Peter growls as he shoves Stiles to the ground.

The human attempts to crawl to him and Derek gets a good look at his face.

His eye is swollen shut and his nose appears to be broken.

“P..please,” he whimpers.

“Leave him alone Peter,”

He watches as the elder wolf stalks over and grabs Stiles by his hair.

Dragging the human over he rests Stiles’ chin on Derek’s knee and smiles.

“I could kill him you know...he deserves it ya know..while you were out he said some pretty heinous things.”

“I’ll have to reward him after I kill you,” Derek growls.

Peter frowns and reaches down to hold Stiles’ throat in his hand.

“Or I can crush his windpipe and we can sit and watch as he slowly suffocates.”

Derek feels his heartrate quicken at that.

“Please Peter..let him go...please, I'm begging you,”

“I have a better idea.”

Derek roars as his uncle drags Stiles off him and lays him in the middle of the room.

“You are going to sit there...while I have some fun,”

Feeling his blood run cold Derek shakes his head.

“You do that and I will kill you..slowly and painfully,”

“Oh I won't touch him there...wouldn’t want to catch something...no my fun..” he smiles.

“Involves more teeth,”

Derek watches as his uncle’s fangs protrude from his mouth. 

Derek and Stiles scream as Peter sinks his fangs into Stiles’ arm before pulling off and moving to his ribs.

Derek can only sit there and watch as Peter repeatedly bites Stiles in various places on his body.

At some point, he has to look away to hide the tears. 

When Stiles falls silent he looks back.

It takes all of his will power to focus his senses and listen for a heartbeat.

When he finds it he slightly relaxes before glaring at his uncle.

“This was a lesson Derek...to teach you that humans…” he gives a kick to Stiles’ skull. “Are weak and pathetic and can be replaced,” he turns to the door.

“Think on that,” he says before leaving.

Derek renews his struggle to break his bonds. 

The sight of Stiles..his friend..his mate...the love of his life laying there unconscious fueling his rage he lets out a gruesome roar before lunging forward, snapping his restraints and rushing to Stiles’ side.

All emotion in his body leaves him, all except sadness and concern as he pulls Stiles into his arms.

“Please Stiles...come back to me...don't..don't leave me...I need you, I can't live without you,”

His tears flow from his eyes and fall onto the human’s cheeks. 

Suddenly a small breath escapes Stiles and Derek feels his hope rise ever so slightly. 

“D..Der.Derek?”

“It's ok Stiles I'm here..”

“I'm...I.,”

He closes his eyes again and goes limp in Derek’s hold.

\---

“He suffered numerous lacerations, a concussion, internal bleeding, damage to his vocal cords and larynx, his radius in his left arm was broken, and two of his ribs were also fractured.”

Derek looks down at the broken, bruised, and unconscious form of his mate.

“Will he make it?”

“We have high hopes...and you should too,”

Derek nods.

“I’ll...let you have some privacy,”

“Thank you,” he tells the nurse before sitting down next to Stiles as she leaves.

Reaching out he gently eases a loose strand of hair from Stiles’s face.

“I'm so sorry Stiles...I'm so sorry,” he breaks down, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Stiles’ leg.

The blankets muffle his sobs and absorb his tears but he can still feel them inside him, not letting up as the waves of sadness wash through him.

  
  


Eventually, he passes out from exhaustion. His hand resting over Stiles’ undamaged one, and his head against Stiles’ blanket-covered thigh.

His nightmares are filled with Stiles’ screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last major blow-up of angst for a good while, so rest easy cause this emotional rollercoaster only has highs coming it's way. 
> 
> I do want to thank you all for the love and support that has been shown to this story. let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below, your feedback and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all again!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	15. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles home after the hospital and begins the post-discharge care for the human while also working on something behind Stiles' back

Stiles had woken up four days after his admittance into the hospital.

Immediately he had tried to speak but Derek had stopped him before he could.

“The doctor says you shouldn't talk for another week or two with all the damage to your vocal cords from…” he pauses and looks down.

“From screaming so much,”

Stiles holds stares at his side profile and after a moment Derek breaks.

“I'm so so sorry Stiles, I should have done better to protect you...should have...should have fought harder...fought better..should have…”

A hand on his arm silences him.

Looking up he finds Stiles’ eyes boring into his.

Stiles points at him and shakes his head.

“It  _ is _ my fault, Stiles...I promised you and your father that nothing would happen to you, that you wouldn’t be harmed and my uncle put you in the fucking hospital because I was too weak to stop him.”

Stiles looks around and lifts his hands to mime writing on something.

Not seeing anything that the human could use, Derek pulls out his phone and opens the notepad app, and hands it to Stiles who quickly begins typing on the keyboard.

After a moment he hands it back to Derek who reads what he had wrote.

“ _ No more pity parties Derek, this  _ is not your fault _. This is on  _ Peter _ ,  _ He _ is the one who deserves to be beaten to a pulp,  _ he _ is the one I blame  _ NOT YOU _!” _

Derek looks up at the human and freezes as he sees the fiery anger in his eye.

He knows that Stiles is leaving no room for debate and nods in defeat.

“I told Parrish what had happened..there is a warrant out for Peter’s arrest, and there are officers outside this room..but I'm not leaving your side, Stiles,”

The human nods silently.

\---

Stiles is allowed to leave the hospital in Derek’s care six days after he is admitted. 

He is told by his doctor that he is still not allowed to speak until his next check-up in a week, and he is fitted with a cast.

Driving back to the house, Derek keeps glancing at the human who is reclined backward in the passenger seat.

He feels his heart clench as he senses the pain that comes from the younger man.

  
  


When they arrive home Derek helps Stiles inside and eases him onto the couch.

“Are you..you hungry?” Derek asks.

Stiles thinks for a moment and then nods.

Moving into the kitchen he opens the fridge and begins pulling out yogurt cups.

Moving back into the living room he peels back the lid for the yogurt cup. Slowly he spoons small bites to the human who accepts the food with a smile.

Once the cup is empty, Derek watches as Stiles yawns.

Retrieving a blanket from the hall closet he helps Stiles lay down on his back and covers him with the blanket.

“You rest up,” he whispers.

Stiles nods and closes his eyes.

Derek sits back and watches him sleep for a moment before grabbing his laptop and opening a new tab.

After a half-hour, he finds what he is looking for.

Lifting his gaze to the sleeping form of Stiles he smiles.

“I'm going to make everything right, I promise you,” he says.

\---

Stiles wakes up to find Derek typing on his computer.

The alpha lifts his gaze and looks over to him.

Pointing to Derek, Stiles shrugs his shoulders.

“What am I doing?”

The human nods.

“Oh nothing, just filling out paperwork,”

Stiles nods and looks around.

Reaching over his computer, Derek grabs the television remote and hands it to Stiles. 

“Watch whatever you want, I'm going to be doing this anyway,”

Stiles nods his thanks and turns on the television to cartoons.

Settling in he feels himself relax.

Even with the blanket,

however, he finds that he is still cold, shown by a shiver that runs down his body.

“You cold?”

Meekly, Stiles nods.

Nodding, Derek rises to his feet and moves to set on the couch at Stiles’ feet. He readjusts the human till his toes are under Derek’s knees which starts making them toasty warm. Letting out a content hum, Stiles turns his attention back to the television while Derek types away on his computer.

An hour passes before Derek looks over to find Stiles asleep again.

He frowns slightly at seeing how the healing is wearing down on Stiles’ body.

Slowly he sets his laptop to the side and lifts Stiles into his arms. He carries the human up the stairs and into his bedroom. Setting him under covers he plants a kiss on Stiles’ forehead before leaving the room and slightly closing the door.

He returns to his computer and smiles as he finishes filling out the last line of the application form.

Looking up, as if he can see Stiles through the ceiling between them, he smiles.

“This is for you Stiles,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below! your feedback is always appreciated and cherished! 
> 
> -Grim🖤💀


	16. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles worries that his feelings for Derek are a result of Stockholm syndrome.

_ One Week Later _

Stiles hums sleepily as he enters the kitchen to find Derek sitting at the table. 

Knowing that he can now start speaking, though slowly, he opens his mouth.

“W..what are...are you doing up so early?” he manages, his voice raspy from not using it for so long. 

“Just finishing up some applications,” Derek replies with a smile.

“F..for what?” 

“To get you set free,” Derek says simply.

Stiles feels himself freeze.

Looking over to the wolf he raises a brow.

“Are you...you serious?”

Derek nods.

“Why would I joke about something like this?’

“I just...why?”

“Why? Because you deserve it,” Derek replies.

“Stiles you have been a slave for your entire life...I want you to be free,”

The human feels his heart flutter at the emotion in Derek’s voice and moves to hug the wolf.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

“You’re welcome,” Derek says as he kisses the top of Stiles’ head.

The human parts from him and looks up.

“I love you,” the human murmurs.

“I love you too,” Derek smiles.

They settle into a calming silence as they eat their breakfast. The only noises being Derek’s fingers typing away at his keyboard.

Stiles takes this time to process the fact that if the application is confirmed, he would be a freeman. A freeman that is mated to a werewolf...who used to be his owner and master...he pauses for a second as the thoughts start to darken in his mind.

“Stiles?”

“Y-yeah?”

“What’s wrong? You’re anxious,”

“It’s...it's nothing,” Stiles shakes his head.

“You’re second-guessing this,” 

Letting out a sigh, Stiles hangs his head.

“I  _ do _ feel something for you, Derek, I just…”

“You don't know if it's real,”

“How did you-?”

“I felt the same way when you first told me that you loved me, I didn't know if it was real or if it was some...Stockholm syndrome thing,” he pauses.

“To be honest, I'm still unsure..but I have hope,”

Stiles is silent for a moment.

Just as he opens his mouth to speak, Derek stands.

“I'm finished here, I’ll email it out,”

He stands to his feet and moves to leave the room.

“Derek I…” 

“It's ok Stiles, I understand, I really do,”

Stiles observes his face and feels his heart drop when he finds no expression of pain or sadness on the wolf’s face.

“So..what now?”

“You are freed and I'll set you up with a place and some money to get you on your feet,”

He turns and walks away before Stiles can respond.

He feels as if he has just had his heart ripped out.

\---

Derek sighs as he finishes the emails of the freedom application.

He knew that this day would come, the day when Stiles questions his actual feelings for Derek, he just hoped that it wouldn’t. Deep down he knows that he can't interfere with this, that he has to distance himself in order not to influence Stiles into what  _ he _ wants.

Letting out a huff he turns to his mother’s picture on his desk.

“I wish you were here mom...you would know what to do,” he murmurs before closing his laptop.

Suddenly his phone rings.

Holding it up he finds Jordan’s name staring back at him.

Pressing the answer button, he holds the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Derek?” the voice of Jordan comes through.

“Yeah? What’s up Jordan?”

“We have your uncle in custody,”

Derek feels the world freeze around him.

“I'm on my way,”

He hangs up the phone and runs from the room.

He finds Stiles sitting on the couch in the living room in silence.

“I have to go, something came up,”

Stile just nods.

Moving to the door, he sends the human one last glance.

“I love you,” he says before leaving.

  
  


On his drive to the station, he feels himself getting more and more anxious, unsure of what he will do when he has his uncle seated before him.

Pulling into the parking lot he rushes from his car and enters the building.

He finds Jordan waiting for him.

“He's in here,” the hellhound lets him in through a door that opens into an interrogation room.

A table and two chairs are all that decorate the room. Seated in one of the chairs, with his hands cuffed to the table, sits Peter Hale.

“Hello nephew, how’s your mate?’

“Shut up before I take off your head,” Derek growls.

“Come now Derek, we both know you won't do something to that extreme,”

“You almost killed Stiles, I'm prepared to do anything,”

The older wolf scoffs but holds his gaze.

“Well then get ready to explain to him why you are being arrested and why he is being sent back to the facility.”

Derek growls but he knows Peter is right, if he were to be arrested, Stiles would have no one.

“I may not be able to kill you, but I can make damn sure you don't ever come near him again”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“You assaulted not only me, but you harmed my slave and damaged my property,” the words taste like acid on his tongue.

“That won't be the rest of my life dear nephew,”

“No, it won't but a restraining order that I'll advise him to get when he’s free will...and should you violate that order…” he stands to his feet.

“Then I  _ will  _ kill you,” he growls before leaving.

Derek finds Jordan standing outside the door.

Nodding to the hellhound he leaves the building and goes back home.

He finds that Stiles is no longer in the living room. 

Ascending the stairs he finds the human in his room. 

“I just got back from the police station,” Derek says.

Stiles turns with a raised brow.

“Peter is in custody and will most likely be in prison.”

Stiles nods.

“Derek about earlier, I…”

“Stiles, I told you it's fine and I meant it, I understand,”

“No, you don't!” Stiles all but shouts.

“You’re my fucking owner, until those papers are approved, you’re still my master, I should fucking hate you because of what has happened to me in our past, but I can't because I'm in love with you...I  _ think _ I'm in love with you” he says after a pause.

Derek steps forward.

“I  _ know _ love you, Stiles, you’re my mate, my everything...and if you find that the feelings aren’t…” he pauses to sigh. “If you find that they aren’t real and never want to see me again...I'll stay away, I won't make you uncomfortable,”

The human shakes his head.

“Your such a sap,” he says before moving forward. 

He takes Derek by surprise and pulls him into a kiss.

“I... _ want _ them to be real,” he says a moment later.

“I do too,” Derek murmurs.

“Once I'm...I'm free,” Stiles says.

Derek nods. 

“Once you’re free,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support that has been shown so far. We're almost at the end and it pains me to say that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love seeing your feedback and thoughts.
> 
> thank you all again!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	17. Promise me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles officially is free and meets Derek's pack.
> 
> he also comes to a realization.

Stiles stares down at the papers in his hands.

They contain a photo of himself and his description, however what catches his attention is the large red letters that spell out “ _ Freed” _ stamped across the center of the page.

He lifts his gaze to look at Derek who smiles down at him.

“It's official,” the wolf says.

“It's official,” Stiles agrees.

“I'm free,” he says before throwing himself into Derek’s arms.

The wolf embraces him and buries his nose into the human’s neck.

“Thank you for this,” Stiles murmurs into Derek’s chest.

“Thank you for reminding me that I'm not just a wolf, I'm half human too,”

“But you one hundred percent good!” Stiles insists.

Derek feels his heart swell at the words.

“So what do you want to do first as a free man?”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before frowning.

“I don't...I don't know,” he admits.

Derek thinks for a moment before smirking.

“How about a party, to celebrate your freedom?”

“Who would come?”

“I know a few people who would be happy to come...and others who won't turn down free food,”

Stiles laughs at the last part and nods.

“Well then, let the party planning commence.

\---

Stiles feels his anxiety rise as he anticipates the arrival of those who Derek invited over.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and he freezes.

Looking over his shoulder he watches as Derek moves to answer it.

“Erica, Boyd,” Derek greets before letting them enter the home. 

Stiles watches as a blonde she-wolf and a large African American wolf move into the living room.

He feels his heartrate rise though he isn’t sure if it's because they are strangers to him or because this is the first time he has been around a wolf aside from Derek since his freedom was granted.

“So where is he?” the girl-Erica, Stiles presumes, questions.

“In the kitchen, he wanted to make dinner.” Derek answers.

“He's free and you still have him in the kitchen,” Erica scoffs lightly.

Derek just shakes his head.

Turning back to the food Stiles adds the finishing touches before turning off the stovetop and pulling open the oven door. 

Pulling out the meatloaf he places it on a potholder next to him.

“You must be Stiles,” 

Looking up he finds Erica smiling at him.

“I...I am,” he answers with a slight stammer that he kicks himself internally for.

“You don't have to be afraid of me, none of the wolves in Derek’s pack aside from Peter agree with slavery,” 

“Derek’s  _ pack _ ?”

“Yeah?” Erica answers with a raised brow.

“Sorry, I just didn't know Derek had a pack aside from Peter,”

“Yep, there’s me, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Ethan, and Aiden,”

Stiles feels his eyes widen, sure he has heard of larger packs, but nine is still a good number.

“And they are all coming over?”

“Well, Peter isn’t, obviously, but yeah, they are bringing their slaves’ with them,”

She pairs the quotes with a wink which assures Stiles that she is being facetious. 

Nodding Stiles turns to the food he had prepared and frowns.

“Derek didn't tell you how many were coming did he?”

“No, I hope I made enough,”

“You did fine, and even if we run out...we can always order pizza,” 

Both Erica and Stiles turn to find Derek smiling in the doorway.

“If...if you’re sure,”

“I'm positive Stiles, you have to relax,”

Nodding, the human does his best to settle his nerves.

\---

An hour later the home is filled with wolves and humans.

Stiles looks around and catalogs all who is there.

There is Erica and Boyd and Isaac, seated on the couch talking amongst themselves.

Then there is Jackson with his slave Lydia, who Stiles is somewhat intimidated by.

Scott stands against the counter with his slave/girlfriend Allison, while his mother, who he had bought to keep close to him, Melissa, is on the loveseat reading.

The twins, Ethan and Aiden are currently watching tv with Ethan’s slave/boyfriend Danny sitting on the edge of the couch, talking with Jackson.

“This is my pack,”

Stiles startles and turns to find Derek standing next to him, observing the others.

“Your pack is an interesting bunch,” Stiles says a moment later.

“Yeah they are, but I wouldn't be where I am today without them.”

Stiles nods.

“Alright everyone,” he calls out. “Time to eat!”

  
  


Turns out they didn't need to order pizza, surprisingly everyone ate just enough to finish off the meatloaf and steamed carrots that Stiles had prepared with roasted green beans. 

Now they sit around the living room, watching movies. Stiles sitting next to Derek and the others in their preselected pairs.

“You ok?” Derek whispers in his ear.

“Yeah, I just...realized something,”

The wolf raises a brow.

Stiles, however, looks around the room.

Keeping his eyes on Stiles, Derek raises his voice.

“Thank you all for coming but if you could give us some privacy.”

Immediately after the others clear out, Jackson closed the door behind him. 

“What did you realize?” Derek questions.

Taking a breath Stiles speaks.

“That I like your pack, Erica is funny and adventurous, Scott is like a puppy, Boyd is the one you call to help you hide a body, Jackson...has his edges but he's a nice guy deep down.” he pauses for a moment.

“Everyone is just so nice.”

“And?”

“I want to be apart of it,”   
  
Derek holds his gaze for a moment and nods.

“You have always been a part of it, ever since I got you, now it's just official.

Stiles nods and averts his gaze.

“That isn’t all is it?” Derek questions. 

Shaking his head slightly Stiles lifts his gaze to Derek.

“I love you,”

The wolf lets out a breath.

“Are you..”

“I'm sure,” Stiles cuts in.

The smile that spreads across Derek’s face is blinding.

He leans forward and captures Stiles’ lips in his.

When he pulls back he continues to smile at the human.

“I love you too,”

“Promise me forever?”

Derek’s eyes flash red as he nods.

“Forever...I promise,” Derek murmurs before leaning in to kiss Stiles again.

As he melts into the kiss, Stiles can't help but think about how this is exactly where he wants to be, in his wolf’s arms...in his mate’s life.

He feels his mind go completely blank as he deepens the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story, if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below, your feedback is always appreciated and read.
> 
> thank you all again for the support that you have shown this story!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to more!!!!
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback and support!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
